


A Miraculous Reboot

by Frisian



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Mental Instability, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frisian/pseuds/Frisian
Summary: “Ultimate power! Hawkmoth wants some ultimate power while we fight and suffer and barely sleep.” Chat Noir growled.“Chat Noir, I understand your frustration,” Fu said calmly. “But Hawkmoth being able to make a reality-altering wish could endanger everyone throughout the entire world.”“A reality-altering…” Chat Noir started to speak, before him and Ladybug said in unison, “wish?”---Updates on Sundays
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 38
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [Cass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagansjagger) for help (so much help) with editing. And for being an awesome brainstorming buddy! :D
> 
> A little warning, this story might be uncomfortable for some readers. Seeing our lovable heroes going through a lot of stressful situations and troubling thoughts may not be enjoyable for some people. I hope you'll stick with it and enjoy the story, but if you don't, I appreciate the time you spent to give it a try.
> 
> I've loved writing this, I hope you'll enjoy reading i!

Chat Noir groaned in pain. He used the wall beside him to stop from falling straight down and going to sleep. He catalogued the injuries: busted up leg, check, black eye, yup, blood leaking from his mouth, check, probably several broken ribs… check. “We can’t keep doing this, Ladybug. We need to speak to Master Fu.”

He could hear Ladybug slump against a small wall on the opposite side, before seeing the light of her de-transformation. 

Ladybug and Chat were exhausted. Correction, Marinette and Adrien were exhausted.

“Thirty-seven akumas this week. Thirteen this weekend. Eight of those today! I can barely function as Ladybug let alone stay awake as a civilian!” Ladybug said as her neck cracked loudly from the other side of the wall.

“You’re telling me kid!” Plagg responded from beside Adrien, who had just dropped his transformation.

Adrien’s voice was starting to get rougher as he struggled to stay sitting up. “Hawkmoth is getting more and more desperate. People are being akumatized for trivial things at this point. Easy fights don’t make the number of them less tiring. How are you holding up M’lady?”

“Chat Noir is right, M-” Chat heard Tikki burp, like Plagg would burp up a small mess of bubbles if he tried to say Adrien’s name to someone else.. “Ladybug. You need to both see Master Fu, none of us can keep things up at this rate.”

“Tikki!” Chat could hear Ladybug’s voice trembling with near rage. The stress of this past week seemed to have her just shy of cracking. To say Chat was worried would be an understatement. “Alright, I know Master Fu said to keep his location a secret, but this is well beyond an emergency. Don’t worry Kitty, I’m fine, though I wish you would stop taking every hit meant for me. I hate seeing you hurt.”

“That’s my job! I’ll always keep you safe Ladybug. you solve the problems, I take the hits! Besides -” Chat Noir was cut off as a giant blast hit the wall the heroes were resting against, and a loud voice yelled out.

“Give me your Miraculous!”

Thankfully Tikki had finished her macaron and Plagg his cheese, though given the situation they wouldn’t have been able to wait either way.

“Time to go, Kitty! Tikki, Spots on!”

“Plagg, Claws out!”

A seemingly unbeatable Akuma and two exhausted heroes made for a “we have to get out of here” type of situation. Despite the majority of Hawkmoth’s Akumas lately being frequent and not quite so tough, this one was something else. Chat took the full brunt of this Akuma's powers, meaning whenever he wasn’t jumping in the way of an attack or pushing Ladybug out of the way, he saw that it could shoot fireballs from a staff, white glowing missiles from it’s fingers, and giant ice storms from above. It called itself the Dungeon Master, and it was not messing around.

Dungeon Master seemed to focus all his attention on Ladybug no matter how hard Chat Noir tried to distract him. A shower of icicles aimed at Ladybug’s head was the worst thing Chat had seen. He wasn’t sure he could get there in time, but he ran and dove at her. He managed to push her out of the way, but not without several large icicles slamming into and embedding themselves into his leg. His leg was torn apart. His howl filled the air, sending all nearby animals running in fear. The only reason he was still standing was Plagg holding his leg together with his suit; Chat likely wouldn’t have been able to walk again without Plagg.

Chat Noir chased after Ladybug as best as he could on a busted leg as she ran in a wide circle throughout the city. When she was certain she had lost the akuma, she pulled him into an alleyway and they snuck into Master Fu’s massage shop.

“Ladybug? Chat Noir?” Fu spoke with a slightly raised voice. “What are you both doing here, and transformed no less!”

Ladybug and Chat Noir slid down to the floor near where Fu sat on a cushion before Ladybug started speaking. “Master, we are exhausted, not just Chat Noir and myself, but Tikki and Plagg as well. Hawkmoth has been akumatizing more and more people who seem increasingly desperate to get our miraculous. It’s been over three years since we became Ladybug and Chat Noir, and it’s never been even half this bad.”

“I understand, Ladybug,” Fu said, nodding as if he already knew everything that was going on. “But Hawkmoth cannot get his hands on the Ladybug and Chat Noir Miraculous. If he gains control of the ultimate power all will be lost. You must continue to fight.”

“Ultimate power! Hawkmoth wants some ultimate power while we fight and suffer and barely sleep.” Chat Noir growled. If he had fangs they would be bared and gleaming. His posture turned aggressive, like he could attack Fu if he said the wrong thing next. Chat wouldn’t, but he definitely felt like it. To say he was near his wits’ end would be an understatement.

“Chat Noir, I understand your frustration,” Fu said calmly. “But Hawkmoth being able to make a reality-altering wish could endanger everyone throughout the entire world.”

“A reality-altering…” Chat Noir started to speak, before him and Ladybug said in unison, “wish?”

Then there was silence. Silence that dragged on to the point that if it would be broken by anything, it would be the sound of Ladybug and Chat Noir’s minds rapidly churning thoughts. The heroes slowly turned to each other. Their eyes met and they both nodded. Ladybug and Chat Noir had to be completely in sync for battles, and they’d found that in most cases they could share their ideas with nothing but a glance.

Turning so they were back to back, Ladybug and Chat Noir both let out a long breath before speaking at the same time. “Claws in.” “Spots off.”

As their transformations dropped Adrien did everything he could to not scream in pain. His leg was mangled, but now wasn’t the time to focus on him. He knew with how fast the blood was leaking out that it was now or never. Ladybug would fall apart and forget everything she was doing if she saw this.

Master Fu looked at Marinette and Adrien with his eyes open as wide as can be. “What are you two doing?! Don’t look at each other before you change back! You know you cannot share your identity. It’s not safe! You’re both tired, you need to be more careful.”

Adrien looked at Plagg, who nodded his head slowly before he flopped down onto the rug. Sliding his ring off his finger, Adrien passed it behind his back to his partner. His Lady always knew what to do, but this time he was certain they were thinking the same exact thought.  _ Why fight to stop Hawkmoth from using the wish, when we can use that very wish to stop Hawkmoth? _ He knew Ladybug was thinking the same thing. As he felt her back press up against his, he could practically hear her saying, “We’re in this together, Chat, you and me against the world.”

Adrien felt His Lady shift her hands. He knew she must be placing the ring on her finger as he could see from the corner of his eye that Fu looked at her with terror in her eyes, Adrien saw Fu starting to get up, but knew he wouldn’t be able to move fast enough. “What are you doing, Ladybug? You can’t do that!” he shouted at Ladybug. 

This was the most shaken Adrien had ever seen Master Fu, but it didn’t matter. They had to do this--there was no time for explanations or apologies.

“Tikki…” His Lady started her transformation phrase.

“I’m sorry, Master.” Tikki barely squeaked out.

“Spots on!” the girl finished her transformation phrase. The transformation light washed over her and she became Ladybug again. “Tikki, Plagg, Unify!”

“Marinette,” Fu yelled, “no! The wish will have unexpected and possibly destructive consequences!”

Realizing Fu had used her real name, Adrien turned around to face her. That was definitely Marinette’s face beneath the mask. She had taken on an odd amalgam of both her Ladybug costume and his Chat Noir costume, with a large yin-yang symbol emblazoned on her chest.

Marinette spoke in a voice too deep for her own, altered by the transformation. “Return all the Miraculous of Master Fu’s Miracle Box to their rightful place!”

A bright light built up from both the Ladybug earrings and Chat Noir ring, which then shot towards the yin-yang symbol on Marinette’s chest. The light exploded outward, bathing the room in white and rattling the entire shop, perhaps even all of Paris as the wish took hold. The Miracle Box shot open, and the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculous appeared back in their rightful place.

Adrien started to slowly close his eyes as he saw Marinette look down at him, her face twisted in fear. “A-Adrien?”

“Marinette… how did I not…” Adrien took his second to last breath. “I love you, m’lady,” slipped between his lips as he felt the cold wash over him, his lower body drenched in blood. He watched as a blast of light struck the ring and earrings that Marinette was wearing, they were pulled into the Miracle Box, before it slammed shut.

Adrien was cut off by a fog in his head, a fog that turned into a haze that slowly covered the entire room.  _ Is this what death feels like?  _ he thought, hearing one last thump of a person landing beside him before his final breath was taken.

Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems Adrien is okay... but is he really? Where's Plagg and where is his ring? Why do things feel not quite right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for continuing to read this story! I hope this chapter will help show where our young heroes will be heading. I really hope you'll enjoy it!

Adrien woke up to a knock at his door. “Adrien!” Nathalie was calling to him. “Breakfast will be served downstairs shortly.”

Waking up and nearly falling out of his bed, Adrien reached down to pull off the covers and check his leg. He patted it down, pulled up his pant leg and checked all around for wounds. “Plagg, what happened, how did my leg get fixed? I was sure I wasn’t going to make it!”

After a few moments of Plagg not responding Adrien checked the drawer in his room where he kept Plagg’s cheese. If Plagg wasn’t on his pillow beside him, he was likely in there gorging himself. “Wow, whatever you did Plagg, my body feels great. I’m exhausted, and my mind is hazy, but otherwise I’m doing just fine.”

“Not in the drawer?” Adrien started tapping his fingers on the wall, thinking about where Plagg might be. After a few moments he saw something that sent shivers up his spine. 

“Where is my ring?!” He searched all over his room, and even in the bathroom, but to no avail.  _ No pain, my leg is fine, no Plagg, no ring, I woke up after being at… wait where was I at? … Was it all… a dream… no, too real, something is not right,  _ Adrien reasoned.

A sick feeling had risen in his throat about this whole situation. He could not risk being late for breakfast or his father would once again threaten to take him out of school. “I better go downstairs for breakfast. Nathalie will wonder where I am.” Adrien said to no one in particular. He had apparently fallen asleep in his clothes so without the need to get dressed he exited his room to go downstairs.

There were two plates set at the large table when Adrien reached the dining room, though unusually, they were side by side, not at each end of the table.  _ Wow, father is eating breakfast with me, another reason something just seems off!  _ Adrien tried to laugh at his own joke, but he knew without Plagg or his ring, something terrible must have happened. Being locked up at home wouldn’t allow him a chance to figure out what was going on, so he had to be polite, eat, and then he could investigate.

Adrien slowly drank from his water as he waited for his Father and their food to arrive. “Nathalie, what time will my father get here? I don’t want to be late,” Adrien asked his father’s assistant.

“Your father is busy, Adrien, he won’t be joining you for breakfast,” Nathalie replied, with all the emotion of a loaf of bread.

“But then-” Adrien’s mouth went dry. His face twisted. He tried to continue to speak but no words escaped his mouth.

“I’ll be joining you, sweetheart,” Emilie Agreste spoke from the entrance to the room. She stood poised, dressed in a top-quality  _ Gabriel _ brand pantsuit, a smile on her face. “I won’t be able to stay long though, my movie is shooting again today and I have to be there early. They can’t very well start without their star can they?” Emilie walked to the spot beside Adrien, sat down, and put her hand on his shoulder. “Are you ready for tutoring today?”

“I… umm… I… Mother… school… Mother? MOTHER!” His mind finally rebooting, Adrien grabbed his Mother in his arms and wrapped her in a giant hug. “Where have you been? What is going on? Oh, Mother, I missed you, I missed you so much!”

Emilie hugged Adrien back. “I saw you just last night, sweetheart, but it’s nice you can still miss me so much like back when you were just a little boy.” She broke the hug, far too soon for Adrien, and settled back into her seat. “What was that about school, dear?”

There was a short silence as food was brought to the table. Adrien stared at his mother the whole time, with both confusion and a giant, stupid grin plastered on his face. The expressions looked anything but normal, if Emilie noticed, she chose not to say anything.

_ My mother is here! _ Adrien thought.  _ Well, of course she’s here, we just had dinner together last night... but how, she’s been gone, right? Or maybe she hasn’t been.  _ The grin had left his face and now it was only the scrunched up, confused face of a troubled son who both missed and didn’t miss his mother.

Adrien took a deep breath and closed his eyes. If his mother was still there when he opened them he would be over the moon, but he would also be beyond confused. Upon opening his eyes there was Emilie Agreste, carefully cutting her omelette like she hadn’t been gone for several years. “School, I go to public school now, Mother,” Adrien said cautiously, unsure what to think. Yet nothing could bring down the excitement deep down inside at the thought of his mother sitting right next to him.

Emilie put down her fork and knife and turned to Adrien. “Well, someone has a very vivid imagination! You know very well that your Father and I don’t want you to go to public school. The world is very dangerous, that’s why we bring in tutors. Is this just a silly little joke, Adrien? I enjoy a laugh of course, but you at public school is not a funny thought to me.”

There was a look of concern on his Mother’s face, but Adrien felt something was off about it. This wasn’t the look he could remember from before she disappeared, or, when he thought she had disappeared. This was a look of concern and fear, not concern and love. Did his Mother always look at him this way? No, not that he could remember at least.

“Umm… of course, Mother,” Adrien responded quietly, he needed to think about all of this before he pressed further. He took a few bites of his food. “I don’t think I’m very hungry, can I be excused?”  _ I can’t very well process all this with Mother right there, I need to talk this out with Plagg. … Wait, Plagg! Where on earth is Plagg? _ His voice nearly yelled in his head.

“Alright, Adrien, but make sure to take a shower and change before your tutor arrives, you look like you slept in those clothes,” Emilie said to Adrien as he stood up from his chair.

Adrien leaned into his mother after standing, and gave her another tight hug. “I love you, Mother,” he said to her softly.  _ And I’m so glad you’re back. _

Once he had returned to his room Adrien did another search for Plagg to no avail. Adrien’s room suddenly felt lonelier than he could ever remember it being. He trudged off to the bathroom, undressed, and stepped into the shower, turning it on. It was then he realised something was definitely not right when he began to wash himself. His muscle definition was gone, and he might even be several centimeters shorter. Other things didn’t look like he last remembered them.

After he finished his shower he toweled off and got dressed, then sat on his couch and rubbed his eyes.  _ It couldn’t have all been a dream. I know I go to school, I have a friend, Plagg, we work together, we save people, we save her, wait, who is she…? _ Adrien’s stomach was in knots, how could he have dreamt her up? His wonderful, amazing Lady. There was no way she wasn’t real, that everything he could remember wasn’t real.

“I’ll just have to prove that I can save people, then everything will be normal right?” He shut himself up after speaking a bit too loudly.  _ Nobody knows about you saving people, you idiot. You have to do this quietly, you don’t do it so everyone can know you do it, you do it for… wait, who do I do it for again? I guess for me, right…? Yeah, I do it for me! _ Even in his mind, his thoughts were slipping through his fingers.

After an awkward several hours of lessons to which he knew all the answers, the only real problem was a piano piece he could play as if he’d played it forever, but now his hands were acting like they had a mind of their own. He felt as if he was betrayed by his fingers, and his piano tutor was not impressed.

Nathalie had informed him that he would be alone for dinner, but as his mother felt something was off about him, she had left him money to treat himself and order some food to be delivered. He would be left alone to do that at his leisure, as long as he watched his calorie intake.

_ Alright, I have the night to myself, nobody should bother me now. As much as I want to figure out why mother is back, for now I’ll just enjoy it. What I really need to find out is what happened to Plagg, that can’t wait! _ Deciding what he should do, Adrien went and opened the last window on his wall that was wall to wall windows.  _ I can do this! I know I save people, I know I go from building to building, jumping over rooftops, I’ve been out this window hundreds of times... _

Adrien woke up behind the bushes on the ground outside his window. His shoulder was messed up; it seemed further back than normal. His ankle was badly sprained, and a stick from a bush jammed just a few centimeters into his inner thigh. Nobody had seen him fall or they would’ve found him, he was thankfully out of sight behind the bushes.

His phone in hand, clean now of the blood from his thigh after he pulled out the branch, Adrien did a quick search online, and then began an agonizing forty-five minute hobble to a nearby--or at least it would be nearby at a normal pace--walk-in clinic.

After waiting what felt like forever, Adrien was taken in to see the doctor. He introduced himself as Doctor Auclair. Adrien couldn’t tell for sure but he thought the doctor must be in his late sixties. He was shorter than him, and had a very gentle look to his face.

“So what exactly happened here, Mister...?” Dr. Auclair asked.

Adrien had rehearsed this as he was making his way to the clinic. He knew he couldn’t tell the truth about his identity. He knew to keep the lie simple, but one that left little need for follow-up questions.

“Leon Sable, please call me Leon.” Adrien grinned.He knew what he called himself was funny, but he had no idea why that was. “Honestly, sir, I feel a bit foolish about it. I was heading down the stairs to grab dinner but I didn’t realise my shoelace wasn’t tied. I ended up taking quite a fall, hitting my shoulder against the railing and twisted my ankle on the last step. Pretty silly, right?” Adrien plastered his best ‘model smile’ on his face, trying to look the part of a foolish but charming boy, someone who couldn’t possibly lie.

“And the blood on your inner thigh? I can see it through the hole in your pants.” The doctor responded. He looked a bit skeptical of Adrien’s story.

_ Shoot, I thought I stopped the bleeding!  _ Adrien panicked but tried not to show it on his face. “Oh, I’m not sure, I must have caught myself on something while falling down the stairs.”

Adrien watched as Doctor Auclair wrote something on the paper attached to his clipboard, then called for a nurse to come in. “Well Leon, your shoulder is dislocated, and I can’t promise that fixing it won’t hurt, but we’ll do our best to minimize the pain. After that we’ll wrap your sprained ankle and stitch up your thigh.” Not even flinching as Doctor Auclair told Adrien about the upcoming pain--he protected people, a little pain wasn’t a problem--Adrien nodded, acting as if he was worried.

“Don’t worry young man, you’ll be fine. The doctor is very good at his job,” The kindly young nurse who had entered the room told Adrien, as she put her hand on his uninjured shoulder and patted it reassuringly.

After a handful of loud noises, and a cry from Adrien, which he would swear was fake if anyone asked him, he was as close to fixed as he could be. Adrien walked out of the clinic with a wrapped ankle, a patched up thigh, his arm in a sling, and no more food money, as he spent it on the doctor.  _ I definitely can’t wear this sling in front of Father… Father or Mother,  _ he thought as he walked back to the mansion.

Adrien arrived home and took off the sling. He wasn’t sure if Nathalie or his bodyguard would be around after he snuck in. He needed to minimize the lies he might have to tell. He was lucky, though, and made it to his room right as he heard the click-clack of Nathalie’s heels approaching the foyer.

“Plagg, this has been one confusing day to say the least.” Adrien said as he lay down in bed. “I’ve never been so injured before. It’s not usually like this, you remember that, right?” 

“Still not here? Well, I’m going to get some sleep, I’m sure when I wake up everything will be back to normal. Goodnight, Plagg.” Adrien said as he got under the covers and shut off the light.  _ Goodnight, Kid.  _ He thought to himself before drifting off to sleep and into a hazy dreamland.

_ Adrien stood tall in his black leather suit, black mask, and cat ears. He held a baton in his hands, almost as tall as himself, and he was using it to jump from rooftop to rooftop. He chased after an unknown blurry red figure. He had to catch up, but he was certain the figure was not a target, it was a friend. _

_ “Wait up, ____!” Adrien yelled ahead of him. _

_ The figure turned around, still blurry. It waved at Adrien, then swung into the air from some sort of twine with a ball at the end of it. He gave up his chase and used the baton to launch himself home. As he approached the mansion he spun the baton above his head, allowing him to helicopter to his bedroom window before he jumped inside. _

_ As he stood in his room, the black leather outfit melted away through the haze, and a small, fluffy, black ball flew out of the ring on his hand, landing on his bed. He walked over to the bed and grabbed something from inside a nearby drawer, holding it up. _

_ The ball on his bed quivered with excitement before showing annoyance at the delay. That is, if a fluffy ball could show excitement or annoyance. It took a somewhat-bipedal form before sticking out one of what must be its arms, and opening what would likely have been its mouth. _

“Plagg!” Adrien shouted as he shot awake in his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette starts an oddly familiar day, but that's quick to change!

Marinette clutched her pillow around her ears to help her get back to sleep. She did her best to hide from the noises of the world around her. But a shout broke through the safety of her pillow shield.

“Marinette!” Sabine’s voice invaded Marinette’s room. “Your alarm has been going off for fifteen minutes! You’re going to be late for your first day back at school!” 

Crawling out from under her covers, Marinette squinted her eyes as she tried to clear the fog from her mind. “Got it, Mom!”

Dragging herself out of bed and down the ladder, Marinette let out a long breath. “I can’t believe we found a way to stop Hawkmoth, Tikki!” Silence echoed back to her. “Tikki? Tikki?!” Still there was no response. 

_ Where is Tikki? _ Marinette worried.  _ She should be here!  _ After Marinette did a quick run around her room and checked on all of the various spots Tikki would sleep, she stopped moving. her body trembled.  _ I don’t see her in any of the spots she normally sleeps! _

Marinette was in a panic. Her hands grasped at her ears and gave a shocked gasp when she felt no earrings. She turned to the mirror to look at her face and confirmed that her ears were bare and quickly ran downstairs. “Wait, Mom, did you say the first day back at school?”

“Of course, sweetheart,” Sabine said as she stirred oatmeal on the stove.

Marinette looked slowly over the countertop, before promptly making a silly mess by just placing the chocolate powder box down too far to the right. As everything moved across the counter, she could almost predict what would fall over next, like it had happened before.  _ How could I know what was going to happen?  _ she thought.  _ And why didn’t I stop it? I know I have quick reflexes, don’t I? No, wait, I’m accident prone... aren’t I? _

“Mom, do you ever have dreams about being a superhero? A dream so real it must be true?” Marinette asked her mom, realising that the name Tikki, her earrings, and her quick reflexes, must all have been in her dream. Marinette doesn’t know anyone named Tikki.

“Oh, honey, superheroes aren’t real! How could you have a real dream about that, sweetheart?” Sabine said as she smiled at her little girl. “And you need to finish getting ready or you’ll be late!”

Shaking her head as if to knock the odd dream and strange thoughts away, Marinette finished eating and then put her dishes in the sink. She quickly ran back upstairs to get changed, grabbed her bag, and headed down to the bakery. 

Marinette stopped to greet her father in the bakery, seeing that he had made a box of macarons for her to take to school. She dropped her bag on the floor so she could take the macarons. Marinette’s mother had followed her down to the bakery. With a wink to Marinette, Sabine, promptly picked up Marinette’s bag and put her lunch inside.

“Dad,” Marinette exclaimed, “these are so awesome!” 

“Glad you like them.” Tom replied with a smile.

“Thank you, Dad,” Marinette said as she bounced on the balls of her feet. “My class will love them! You’re the best!” 

“We’re the best, thanks to your amazing designs.” Tom held up the design Marinette made for the bakery, a T and an S surrounded by two leaves.

Marinette went to hug Tom, promptly forgetting she was holding the box of macarons. Thankfully Tom managed to catch them and hand them back to her. She gave her mother a kiss and took her bag from her, and then gave her father a kiss before she ran out the door to head to school.

Not ten steps from the bakery, Marinette was almost hit by a car. She jumped backwards onto the curb, and steadied herself from the shock. Glancing up again as she waited for the light to change so she could cross, she saw an older, Chinese man slowly walking with his cane across the street. Turning to her left, she saw a car coming forward quickly, obviously not planning to stop. 

She looked back to the man in the crosswalk, but he wasn’t there--he wasn’t anywhere. The light changed but Marinette didn't move. After a few minutes, and several more light changes, Marinette snapped herself back to reality and crossed the street slowly, a bit unsure as to where the man she saw went. She looked into her purse and started to whisper, “Wasn’t that odd, Ti-” before she realized she was just talking to a purse full of random things.

Arriving at school with a full box of macarons for the first time since her Dad began giving her a box at the start of the school year, Marinette was full of pride. For Marinette, making it to her destination without dropping anything wasn’t always a given, even if she was a bit late this time because of her confusion at the crosswalk. To celebrate, she started handing out macarons to everyone in the class. She finally made it school with enough macrons for each person and she was not going to jinx it by waiting.

Handing out the macarons, she gave one to Nino, who sat in the front this year for some reason. Next across the aisle she passed one to the new girl, who introduced herself as Alya.  _ Alya sure looks familiar.  _ Marinette pondered.  _ Maybe she’s someone famous. I’ll have to get to know her, at least, once I see if she’s nice or not. _ Alix and Mylene, Max and Kim, Juleka and Rose, Nathaniel, Ivan--and very reluctantly, Chloe and Sabrina--all got a macaron.

Everyone appreciated the macarons and thanked her, except of course Chloe. “Why would I take one of your macarons Dupain-Cheng?” Chloe snapped at Marinette. “My Daddy’s hotel has the finest chefs in the world, I can get the best food there. I wouldn’t even soil my fingers with the crumbs from your peasant food!” She turned her head away from Marinette and began filing her nails with a loud “hmph.”

Marinette did her best impression of a turtle as she tried to shrink into herself and hide from whatever mean remark Chloe was saying. She heard a noise from the desk of the new girl Alya; a growl or a laugh, Marinette wasn’t sure, but she was too embarrassed to look over.

Marinette looked around the room, careful to avoid Alya’s gaze. She was trying to decide where to sit because Chloe had taken Marinette’s seat from last year. Taking the open seat next to Nino, Marinette smiled at her friend. His cheeks pinked up a bit as he smiled back. Sitting in front of Chloe wasn’t ideal, but it would be nice to be able to chat with Nino.

Class went by in a flash. It was the first day; thankfully that meant there wouldn’t be much work. As Mrs. Bustier directed everyone to their next class, Ivan spoke up angrily, holding up his fist in the back of the room as if he was about to punch Kim. “Kiiiiiim!”

After a warning from Mrs. Bustier isn’t enough, Ivan found himself sent to the principal’s office. He grumbled and crumpled up the paper he had in his hand into a ball as he left the room.

The rest of the day went by normally, but not quick enough. Marinette was more dragged down from her dream-filled sleep than she realised. Her body wasn’t quite responding as quickly as she’d like and her eyes were a bit blurry. As she walked home sluggishly, she saw a young girl trying to get her cat out of a tree. 

“I can help you!” Marinette shouted cheerily despite her exhaustion. “This will be no problem for me, I have a way with cats!”

Marinette was pleased with herself, as the young girl seemed overjoyed that she would stop to help her get her poor kitty down. Rubbing her hands together, Marinette braced herself at the base of the tree. She jumped up to grab a branch and promptly fell straight on her rear.

Behind her Marinette could hear the young girl cough and shuffle about. Cracking her knuckles, Marinette thought,  _ Up, jump, swing from that branch, shimmy over, pull myself up, and grab that cute little kitty.  _

And that was exactly what Marinette did not do. Instead, she jumped, scraped her hands on the branch, got several splinters, a sore wrist and one very bruised ego.

Despite many attempts, Marinette could not get up the tree. Almost as if the cat was making fun of her, it leapt down into the young girl’s arms after the tenth failed attempt left Marinette flat on her back. A rock rested uncomfortably under her left shoulder, and she was winded from falling.

“Umm… thanks… I guess?” the young girl said to Marinette before walking away. Marinette heard the girl start giggling. Likely the girl thought she was far enough away that Marinette wouldn’t hear her, but Marinette did hear her, and it hurt.

_ Why on earth is that tree so hard to climb? I’ve been up and down trees and bigger things before, haven’t I?  _ Marinette wondered before absentmindedly walking into a lamppost.

“Ugh! Tikki, I’m just not myself today!” she said quietly.  _ Oh wait, Tikki doesn’t exist… that was my dream, it must’ve been… or where else would she… he… it be? _ . Marinette continued on her way home while processing the day in her head. Something definitely didn’t feel right about all of this.

When Marinette arrived home, the bakery wasn’t too busy so she started heading upstairs, but not before grabbing a chocolate croissant, of course. “Hi, Mom, hi, Dad, I’ll be up in my room!”

“How was your first day back, sweetheart?” Sabine called out before Marinette could close the door up to the apartment.

“Oh, I helped a young girl get her cat out of a tree!” Marinette said happily.  _ Or at least I tried to. _

“You’re our little hero, Marinette!” Tom called out.

Marinette reached back to wave to her parents, then continued into the apartment and closed the door. “Hero… that’s right, I am a hero, I’ll always be a hero!” Grinning to herself, Marinette headed up to her room, completely ignoring the truth of what actually happened with the cat. 

“If I’m going to continue to show I’m a hero, I need to make sure Tikki will be comfortable and come back. You hear that, Tikki? I’m thinking of you!” Marinette got right to work on making a little bed set. A shoebox done up fancy, and personalized, Marinette-original bedding.  _ This was a bed fit for a mouse… a giant bug… a bug-mouse!  _ Marinette grinned to herself.  _ One step closer to being a true hero!  _

With Marinette’s inspiration complete and Tikki’s bed ready, she decided it was time to relax and play some video games before bed.

“Hmm, what to play, what to play, Ultimate Mecha Strike 3? No, I don’t really want to play a fighting game. An adventure game… I know, Tomb Raider! Lara Croft is almost as heroic as I am!” Marinette loaded up the game and started playing. 

Before Marinette even realised, the sky was pitch black. “I can do more than her and I don’t even need guns,” Marinette grumbled as ‘Game Over’ flashed on the screen.

Marinette climbed up to her loft bed and got under the covers. “Goodnight, Tikki,” Marinette whispered, as she drifted off to sleep.

_ Clad in red spandex, covered in black spots, Marinette felt like she was unstoppable. A mask hid her face, nobody could know who she was, but everyone knew she was the greatest hero that Paris had ever seen. _

_ Praised, even worshiped by some, a man dressed in all black put her on a pedestal so high nobody would be able to safely get down--except of course Marinette, because she could do anything. _

_ Cameras and reporters would surround her, everyone needed to hear from their hero. I’m here with Paris’ favorite hero, can we get a quick interview? What’s it like to be beloved by the people? _

_ Entire crowds were mesmerized when she spoke, they couldn’t look away. Look, there she is! A sea of people waving at her, screaming her name. Can I get a selfie? You do so much for our city, thank you so much! I wish I could be like you and help everyone! _

_ She faced down their fears for them, she took away the sadness from those that were down, and calmed those who were angry. Anything you needed fixed, Marinette could do it in a flash, like magic. Wow that’s amazing, they’d say. Everything looks brand new, you even heal those injured, you’re wonderful! _

_ To put it simply, Marinette was a hero. Every Parisian knew of the heroic Marinette, they wanted to meet her, to befriend her, to be her! _

_ A hero…. A hero…. A hero. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother and Son bonding doesn't go quite how Adrien expected!

“Plagg!” Adrien shouted as he shot awake in his bed.

Breathing heavily, he tried his best to calm down.  _ What on earth was that? That dream was so real and yet so foggy, that doesn’t make any sense!  _ Adrien was in a slight panic, though he had no idea why.

_ Would I really look that good in black leather? Me-ow! Cat ears!  _ Adrien turned to look at his lower back.  _ Did I have a tail too? Was I at some sort of cosplay convention?  _

_ Who was that in all red? He was a friend right? Or she? A blurry figure isn’t much to go on.  _ Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Adrien got out of bed, and went to get changed, only to stop halfway to his closet.

“Plagg? I know that was you at the end of my dream. Plagg, where are you? You gave me that awesome baton didn’t you?”  _ Sure did, Kid,  _ Adrien thought, as he took out his clothes for the day.

Three sharp knocks came from the door. “Adrien, breakfast will be on the table in thirty minutes,” Nathalie called out.

“Thank you Nathalie, I’ll be down after I shower and change.” Adrien slipped into the bathroom for a quick shower and to brush his teeth. He was about to shave before realising he hadn’t grown any facial hair. “I look a bit babyfaced don’t I, Plagg?” As expected, there was no response.

Adrien finished getting ready for the day before heading down for breakfast. When he arrived at the table there was only one place setting. “I’m eating alone Nathalie?”

Nathalie nodded to Adrien, “Indeed. Your parents have brunch with some interested investors. I will be joining them shortly.”

Tapping on her tablet, Nathalie continued speaking. “Your two o’clock modeling session was cancelled today so you will have to find something to busy yourself with. Remember to spend at least two hours practicing your piano, your parents were not pleased with your tutor’s assessment yesterday.” At that, Nathalie left the room.

Adrien finished his breakfast quickly. He had better things to do. Practicing piano was the last thing on his mind.  _ My fingering is all off anyhow, I’m still not sure why. It’s like my fingers don’t line up properly with the keys anymore. _ Twiddling his fingers in front of his face for a moment, Adrien headed back up to his bedroom.

After Adrien returned to his room, he sat down on the couch. Taking out his smartphone, he navigated to his messaging app. “If I’m going to find out what’s been going on, Plagg, the best way is through here. I’m sure I’ll have messages from all of my friends!”

_ Or maybe just one friend.  _ Adrien sighed as he looked at his messages. A few modeling colleagues, messages from fangirls that he never responded to--the only name of any importance was Chloe Bourgeois.

**Chloe** : I saw you at the store with your mother. I’m surprised she actually let you go to a mall! Why didn’t you say hi to me?

_ I remember this, Mother was in a rush to pick up a specific present for Father, not that I can recall what it was. _ Adrien thought. As he looked at the message he could swear it changed.

**Chloe** : I saw you at the store. Why didn’t you say hi to me?

But it changed right back before he had the time to finish blinking.  _ What just happened? _ Adrien stared at his phone as he rubbed his eyes.

**Chloe** : Ugh! There is this ridiculous girl in my class, Marinette Dupain-Cheng! She’s so lame, and she thinks she’s better than everyone else! Utterly ridiculous!

_ Who is Marinette Dupain-Cheng? One of my class- no Chloe’s classmates. _ Adrien tried to sort through his thoughts as he read several texts from Chloe talking about how terrible this Marinette was.

**Chloe** : Ugh! How can you even talk to Marinette Dupain-Cheng! She’s so lame, and she thinks she’s better than everyone else! Utterly ridiculous!

_ Wait, so I do know this Marinette, or I don’t?  _ Adrien screwed up his eyes trying to determine what was right. Many of the texts he read seemed to have two different forms, but always returned to the first form once he focused well enough.

Adrien scrolled through the messages with Chloe, looking for a specific date: the day he was sure his mother disappeared, even if she obviously didn’t.  _ This all looks pretty normal, just Chloe showing me a new dress, some complaining, usual Chloe stuff. _ Adrien rubbed his eyes, which stung from staring at the screen scrolling through tons of messages. When he opened them again he saw what he was looking for in the first place.

**Chloe** : Oh, Adrikins, I’m so sorry to hear your mother went missing. You should come over. Daddy will get us the best food, games, and movies.I’ll keep you company. What’s better than spending time with your best friend to bring a smile to your face?

“Aha, I knew it! You see this, Plagg?” Adrien shifted his phone as if allowing someone to read over his shoulder, then moved it back to look at the message again.

**Chloe** : Oh Adrikins~! You should come over. Daddy will get us the best food, games, and movies. I’ll keep you company. What’s better than spending time with your best friend whom you adore?

“Wait, no! That’s not what it said!” Adrien trembled, again things were feeling not quite right.  _ The message definitely said something about mother! I’m sure it did.  _ “I’m sure I just need to find the right spot.” But as he continued to scroll through his messages he found many Chloe had sent that referenced his mother long after she would’ve disappeared.

“I just don’t understand!” Adrien was about to collapse on the couch when his door opened and his mother walked in.

“What don’t you understand, sweetheart?” Emilie asked, closing the door behind her.

“Mother!”  _ Of course she’s still here!  _ Adrien ran over to give his mother a hug.“Nothing, nothing at all, I’m just glad you’re here. How was your brunch, did the meeting with the investors go well?”

“Adrien, you know you don’t care about that, I know what you really want.” Emilie walked over to the foosball table. “You remember the rules, no telling your father I like such a silly game.”

“Of course!” Adrien was thrilled, he was going to play foosball with his mother!  _ It has been years since I played foosball with mother, years! No, weeks… yeah, weeks. It was just a few weeks ago. _ Adrien stood on one side, Emilie on the other. “First to five points! Loser gets dessert!”

Even as they laughed and played, his mother showed him a side of her that nobody else knew about. He barely remembered this side of her and yet, he’d also seen it quite recently. 

Adrien grinned widely as he scored his fifth point. “I won! I beat you, Mother!”  _ Why do I feel so lonely even with my mother right here… is this even real?  _

“Well done, Adrien. I almost had you that time, I’ll go get us some dessert.” Emilie said as she started to leave the room.

“Plagg, you’re seeing this right?” Adrien whispered under his breath. “Mother and I, playing a game together?”

“What was that dear?” Emilie looked back at Adrien, her head slightly tilted. “What plague are you talking about?” 

“Oh, umm.” Adrien squirmed rather noticeably, causing Emilie to frown. “Just saying it would take a plague to keep me from playing foosball with you!” He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled.

“That’s an… interesting thing to say,” Emlie said, still giving Adrien an odd look. “Alright, I’ll be back shortly. I need to make a call before I bring back some dessert.” She left the room and closed the door behind her.

“Wow, that was close, hey, Plagg?”  _ Too close.  _ Adrien voiced Plagg in his head again.  _ Do you think she’ll come back with some cheese? _ “What? Cheese, why would she have cheese?”

Adrien looked over at the foosball table with a smile. He fondly remembered when his mother bought it for him, several years ago. His father thought it was foolish, but he didn’t argue.  _ I’ll never understand why he thought the foosball table was foolish. He bought me the arcade games…  _ Turning to look at the two arcade games Gabriel had bought for him, Adrien saw an empty space against the wall.

“Wait, Plagg, there were machines there right? Father bought them for me after mother disappeared…” Adrien stopped talking as his shoulders sunk down and his eyes lowered to the floor. “Mother…” He looked up and saw the two arcade machines beside his dancing game. “Aha, there they are!” With a blink, they were gone again.

“What is going on?!” Adrien collapsed to the floor on his knees and grabbed his head as if he was trying to stop it from popping open. Tears began to leak out the corner of his eyes. He fell all the way down to the floor and turned on his side. He brought his legs up to his chin, wrapped his arms around them, and curled up into the fetal position. 

“Plagg…” Adrien pleaded. “Please tell me what is going on!” 

Adrien responded to himself with a sarcastic voice. “You’re curled up like a little baby, Kid. What’s going on is you look stupid.” A maniacal laughter escaped his lips for a few moments before it came to a stop.

After he cleared his face of tears and brushed off his clothes, Adrien got back up and sat on the couch. Almost as if nothing had happened, he sat and waited for his mother with a smile. “I wonder what dessert will be?”

Emilie returned to Adrien’s room twenty minutes after Adrien had his minor breakdown. Carrying a tray with her, she placed it on the table in front of the couch. “I brought us some nice fresh fruit for dessert. We have to make sure to watch our calories right? Can’t have you getting fat if you’re going to keep modeling.”

“What if I didn’t want to model anymore, Mother?” Adrien said, looking over the fruit with growing disappointment.

“Don’t be silly, Adrien, you’re the face of the Gabriel brand, and you’re my son. Of course you’ll model.” Emilie took a grape and popped the tiny fruit into her mouth, finishing it before she continued. “Your father and I have prepared you for this, and you’re beloved by so many people... all those girls always screaming for you at fashion shows and shoots.”

“But, I don’t like having fangirls screaming at me, trying to send me messages or follow me around. It would be nice to be able to go to school, not need a bodyguard, have a normal life.” Adrien smiled at his mother. She would surely understand what he was feeling.

“Sweetheart, it’s okay if you don’t like those fangirls. You’ll only date whom your father and I pick for you. Perhaps the daughter of a dignitary or of the owner of a large company we do business with. My son won’t marry anyone that’s not of proper breeding.” Emilie smiled back at Adrien, but this smile was definitely not one full of love. “And as I’ve said before, school is not happening. You won’t have a normal life because you are so much more than normal.”

Adrien quivered at the smile his mother gave him.  _ Why does she sound just like Father? Was she always like this? No, of course not, she was always loving, and sweet and kind and… forceful. Mother was gone for so long I forgot what she was like, but she’s right here, so she wasn’t gone, so she can’t be like this!  _ “Ha-ha, Mother, you got me! That was a wonderful impression of Father.”

“Adrien, I’m not sure why you’re laughing. That is how your father and I both feel. You know that full well, and you will listen to us. We know what’s best for you. Perhaps you’ve been given too much leisure time. Shouldn’t you be practicing your piano now?” Emilie stood up to leave, taking the tray with her. “The next time we hear from your piano tutor I expect it will be nothing but praise.” She turned back and smiled at him, this time a smile full of love, before she loudly shut the door behind her.

Adrien twitched, biting his tongue long enough for his mother to have walked away, “WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! Plagg? Did you see that? Mother didn’t always run so hot and cold. I know you didn’t know her, you didn’t, right? I think… but what was that?”

A sarcastic sounding Adrien responded to himself, “Kid, I keep telling you, we should just grab all the cheese, hop out the window, and go on the run. But now you’re too weak to even do that aren’t you? You can’t do anything without my help!”

“That’s not true!” Adrien barked back in his regular voice. “It’s not true at all!” He took his phone out of his pocket and set it to play the piano piece he was supposed to be practicing on a two hour loop. He placed the phone on the piano and then walked calmly to the bathroom.

With the door closed, and the piano playing loudly, nobody could hear Adrien cry himself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette will always be a hero!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to keep my summaries extra brief as I never know what to say without spoiling something. (I'm very anti-spoiler!) Should I include more of a summary?
> 
> Also I've noticed many authors give updates in notes, but I'm not quite sure what I could share. I've been loving writing this, and I truly appreciate those that have been reading it. I also love comments, please leave me comments :P I hope you'll continue on the adventure with me!

_ A hero…. A hero…. A hero. _

Waking up from a dream-filled sleep, Marinette was exhausted. But it was worth the tiredness for how wonderful the dreams were.  _ It’s slipping away slowly, but that dream… wow… I really am a hero aren’t I? People just can’t see it yet… but they will! _

Marinette hopped up from her pillow, climbed down the ladder from her loft bed, and rushed to get ready for school. Once she was all dressed and cleaned up, she held her bag open. “Come on Tikki, time to go! I know I woke up before the alarm but that’s no reason for you to sleep in!”

After she waited for about a minute, Marinette’s mouth moved into a frown. “Okay Tikki, I know now how to bring you back. Once I’m a true hero I’ll be worthy of you. I know from my dream what I thought before, this is how you’ll find me again!” she said, as sure of this as she was about anything in her life. Though with how strange things were lately, maybe that wasn’t saying much.

“Good morning, Mom, good morning, Dad!” Marinette bounced into the kitchen, a spring in her step and a smile on her face.

Sabine looked at her daughter in surprise. “Someone is awfully chipper this mor-” She spotted the clock on the microwave as she was getting out the juice for breakfast. “You’re up early? Is everything alright? Has your room caught fire?”

“Very funny, Mom,” Marinette said with a smile still plastered on her face. I just had an amazing dream. I’m starting to forget it already because it was... fuzzy I guess, but I know it was great! So it had me up and ready to start the day!” Marinette sat beside her father at the table, preparing for a breakfast she rarely had time for in the morning.

Tom’s large hand went around his daughter’s shoulder and he gave her a squeeze. “It’s nice to see you so happy and energetic, I’m sure it’s going to be a wonderful day!”

Marinette couldn’t have had a better start to her day. When she left the bakery the sun was shining in the sky, and there was a light breeze, with the day being a perfect temperature.  _ Nothing could possibly go wrong today with the amazing dream I had. I’m obviously going to do something heroic and save the day from anything that could possibly happen. _

As Marinette arrived at school she was greeted by Nino, “Hey, Dudette, you’re early, is the bakery on fire?”

“My mom used that joke already, Nino! Nice try though!” Marinette said, laughing with Nino as they walked into the school.

Across the courtyard as Marinete and Nino entered the school they saw Nathaniel on the floor next to Chloe, picking up pages of paper.

“It’s just some dumb sketches art-boy, why are you making such a fuss?” Chloe said to Nathaniel, turning away from him.

“Chloe, these are important!” Nathaniel was obviously shaken. Tears started to form in his eyes as he saw his art being at risk. He grabbed them up as fast as he could, but Chloe purposely stepped on one as he pulled on it. The comic tore in half.

“Oops! Sorry, not sorry!” Chloe said in a sing-song voice.

Marinette marched across the courtyard to confront Chloe. “Chloe you…” She stumbled over her words. “Shouldn’t, don’t.” Marinette’s face was turning red, she was angry at herself and embarrassed as others looked on.  _ Heroes don’t let bullies get away with hurting others, snap to it Marinette! _

Chloe looked at Marinette with disinterest, “Nobody cares what you think, Maritrash! You can’t even put two words together properly. Maybe you should hang out with shy-boy over here.” She waved her hand at Nathaniel dismissively. “Losers of a feather flock together!”

“Well… bullies… no…” Marinette stammered out a few useless words. Then her body went slack and her shoulders fell.  _ Why… what hero can’t defend others… _

“That was ridiculous, Dupain-Cheng! Utterly ridiculous!” Chloe walked off without a care in the world, but not before she kicked another of Nathaniel’s comic book pages away from him.

Marinette sighed Nathaniel had already picked up his sketches and left in a huff.  _ He didn’t thank me for trying, but I guess what does just trying get you. Heroes try and succeed. _

Nino put his arm around Marinette’s shoulder, “You okay, Dudette? Chloe is never going to change. I know you want to help others, but you don’t have to act like a hero. I’m sure Nathaniel appreciates you trying.” He gave her shoulder a squeeze and started to walk to class.

“I have to go to the bathroom!” Marinette yelped before running off and leaving Nino behind.

From behind her, Marinette caught a faint response from Nino, “I’ll see you in class.”

Marinette sat in the bathroom stall trying her best not to cry. “Tikki is never going to come back if I can’t do something as simple as stand up for a friend.” She put her hands over her face, just tiny sobs managing to sneak out. “A hero doesn’t cry, a hero doesn’t cry. I can do this, a hero doesn’t cry.”

Rocking herself back and forth and mumbling to herself about how she needed to be heroic took longer than she realised. When she had finally wiped away the tears that escaped and washed her face off, she made it to class halfway through the lesson.

The rest of the morning passed uneventfully. Marinette ran out of class as soon as it was over. She wanted to get home for lunch without having to talk to anyone.

Sabine looked up from the counter of the bakery as Marinette opened the door. “Hi, sweetie, how were your morning classes?”

“Fine,” Marinette managed a single word before she went right to the apartment door. A few small sniffles escaped her as she made her way through the bakery.

Marinette collapsed on the couch as her mother came into the room, pulling the girl’s large father behind her with something she often referred to as “Mom Strength.”

Marinette managed to whisper, “I’m a hero, Dad said it… they all said it, everyone. The man in black never stopped saying it. I’m a hero but I couldn’t stop a bully. What kind of hero can’t stop a bully? How will I get Tikki back?”

Sabine stroked her daughter’s back gently. “It’s okay, Marinette. It’s going to be okay.”

Marinette sat up and took a deep, calming breath. Her mom’s attempts to calm her had somewhat worked.

“Do you want to tell us what happened?” Tom asked softly. His eyes had tears threatening to fall.

“No, no, I’m sorry. I’m fine, it was just a bad morning.” Marinette choked out through her final sobs. She wiped her eyes and put on her best fake smile. “I’ll be alright, I’m sorry for worrying you.”

Sabine shot a worried glance at her husband. In return he shook his head slowly. “Okay, sweetie,” Sabine said. “If you’re sure, we won’t press. But you know you can always talk to us right?” She wrapped her daughter in her arms, Tom joining in and holding them both tight to him.

“Thanks, Mom, Dad, I know I can talk to you both. I think I’ll just take a short nap and have a croissant on my way back to school.” Marinette headed up to her room, but stopped to listen at the hatch to make sure her parents believed her.

“Tom, what do we do?” Sabine asked her husband.

“We’ll keep an eye on her,” her father said. “Call Nino’s mother so she can find out from Nino what really happened. I’ll bet euros to eclairs that Chloe Bourgeois was bullying some innocent kid. We can contact the school when we have more details.”

Marinette could hear the sound of numbers being pressed on a phone, _I know exactly what Mom is thinking…_ _Nobody makes Sabine Cheng’s daughter cry._ She climbed up into her loft and collapsed as soon as she reached her bed

After a nap and a croissant, Marinette left to go back to school. Her parents had wanted her to stay home for the rest of the day. She had to reassure them several times that she was okay, and they begrudgingly agreed to let her go.

“Hey, Dudette, are you doing okay?” Nino called to Marinette as she approached the school.

“I’m fine Nino, sorry if I worried you.” Marinette smiled at her friend. Nino would always look out for her.

“No worries! Let’s head into class. You don’t need another lecture from Mrs. Bustier if we’re late.” Nino bumped shoulders with Marinette and grinned.

As Marinette and Nino were walking up the stairs to head up to class they heard a shout, “Rose, look out!” The friends turned their attention towards the scream and saw Rose trip over something. She started falling down the stairs.

Marinette’s eyes opened like two giant blue saucers.  _ Perfect, I can save Rose and Tikki will have to come back to me. I’ve missed her… still not sure about the “her” part, but there is definitely a lot of missing going on. But I’m a hero, there is no time for missing people, if Tikki is even a person? A hero has to act, a hero has to save people! I’ll make everyone proud, I’ve totally got this. _

Rose broke her leg that day, after she had tripped over an A/V cart. The projector cord had caught under her shoe as the cart was moved away. In the future, Nino would look back on this day as the day he could’ve sworn Marinette watched Rose fall on purpose. Marinette had excitement and stars in her eyes, but didn’t move a muscle.

Shortly after the end of the school day, the door opened at Tom and Sabine’s Bakery. A hopeful Sabine looked up from the counter at her daughter. “How was the rest of your day, Marinette?”

“I’m. Not. A. Hero.” Marinette broke down in the middle of the bakery. “I failed… Tikki, I’m sorry.”

Marinette dropped to the floor. Tom came around the corner after she slumped down. He ran over and scooped her up in his arms. “Better close up for the day, Sabine.”

After Sabine had sorted out the bakery and locked up, the family headed upstairs. The television had been left on. Nadja Shamack could be heard in the background, partway through her news segment. “-in the past month. Famine levels have risen to record highs in the area as well. Several countries have joined France in an effort to help provide support to the region…”

Tom put Marinette down on the couch, clicked off the television, and then sat down beside her. Sabine took up the spot on Marinette’s opposite side.

“Sweetie,” Sabine said softly to Marinette. “You don’t have to be a hero, you’re a sweet, smart, creative, wonderful girl. Nobody expects you to be a hero.”

“I am a hero. I just couldn’t be a hero. I’m not a hero now. But I am a hero. I am a hero. A hero.” Marinette’s eyes clouded over with moisture as her body shook. She felt her parents hold her in their arms.  _ I bet it’s nice for them to hold a hero. _

“Can you talk to us Marinette? What’s going on with my little girl?” Tom leaned over to look into Marinette’s eyes.

“I’m a hero Dad, they all look up to me, I’m a hero, I save everyone. Did you know it was me? The hero. That’s who I am.” Marinette puffed out her chest and grinned.

Sabine put her hand on Marinette’s shoulder. “You have to talk to us, sweetie, or talk to someone at least?”

“I talk to the people I save, they are always excited to see me. Mom, you must be so proud of me, your daughter, the hero.” Marinette’s vision started to clear up and she turned to her mother. “You want me to talk to you, Mom? I can give interviews after I save the day; did you want me to give you an interview?”

Tom looked over at Sabine. They shared a knowing look, as if they had talked about this before. “How about an interview with a doctor, Marinette?” Tom asked, offering her a crooked, shaky smile.

“I’ve saved a doctor before, lots of doctors, I’m a hero after all. I can give one an interview, sure, Dad. You’re proud of me too, right? You must be, who wouldn’t want a hero for a daughter.” Marinette stood up from between her parents and started to walk to the stairs.

“Where are you going, dear?” Sabine asked, worry written all over her face. She stood up and put her hand on Marinette’s shoulder to stop her.

“I’m tired, Mom, even a hero needs to sleep. I’m going to go to sleep now.” Marinette continued walking to the stairs, pulling away from Sabine’s hand. “Goodnight, Mom, goodnight, Dad, bug out.”

After Marinette had nearly reached the top of the stairs she heard her parents speaking. “Bug out? What could that mean? Sabine, make the appointment, we’ll take her to the doctor tomorrow.”

As Marinette climbed up to the top of her loft bed and got under the covers, she smiled as she remembered her day.  _ I stopped that bully Chloe, Nathaniel was so grateful. And I even saved Rose from hurting herself, she probably would’ve broken her leg. I am a hero. I hope you’re watching out there, man in black, you’d be so impressed. _

“Goodnight, Tikki, wherever you are.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's parent trouble has only doubled. Some taunting from _Plagg _leaves Adrien extra confused.__

Adrien slept curled up on the tiled floor of his bathroom, his neck awkwardly bent against the cabinet and his back against the shower’s double glass doors. His face was covered with tear streaks that had stained all of the lower half of his face. Despite how uncomfortably he squirmed, he stayed deep within his dreams.

_Adrien was back in his leather costume with a mask and cat ears. This dream was far clearer than the last one. He could practically feel the smooth metal of the baton he held in his hands, and he moved it so expertly it was like an extension of his own self._

_There was no figure ahead of him this time, but there was the Eiffel Tower, and he was approaching it quickly. He practically flew up the tower with a combination of leaps and slingshotting himself with his baton._

_He looked over the city in all its glory. He held his baton next to him like a cane before spinning it around and doing a silly dance he’d once seen in a movie._

_A voice came from behind him. “Nice moves, Chat.”_

_He quickly spun around, brandishing his baton. The red figure from before was there again, with her hands on her hips. Yes, she was definitely a girl. He was startled and fell backwards off the tower. The sound of a line zipping towards him rung out in his ears as he watched the ground approaching fast. Something caught around his foot and pulled._

Adrien slammed his head into the glass shower door when his body recoiled, waking him from his dream.

“No! I didn’t get a good look at her face!” Adrien shouted as he woke up.

Sarcastic voiced Adrien responded. “What parts were you looking at, Kid?”

“Very funny, Plagg!” Adrien said in his normal voice. “It all happened so fast. The girl, falling, but that baton! Plagg, you said it was from you, right? I want that, it was amazing, I climbed the freaking Eiffel Tower!”

Adrien stood up and was about to mime using a baton when he clutched at his head. “Oh, geeze, that hurts!” He looked at the glass shower door. It was still in good condition, strong glass. He wished his head was as sturdy.

Sarcastic Adrien laughed. “Way to go dumbass.”

Grumbling, Adrien stepped to the mirror and washed off his face. He had a nasty pain in his neck from how he slept, and in his head from hitting it. _This was not a great start to my day._

After cleaning himself up and getting dressed, Adrien was out his bedroom door just as Nathalie was about to knock. “Hello, Nathalie, breakfast will be served promptly at 8:00am in the dining room.” He continued past Nathalie, noting the very confused look on her face.

“Ha! Nice one, Kid!” he said under his breath in his sarcastic voice, making sure Nathalie couldn’t hear him.

Adrien headed to the cleaning area the staff used to look for something very specific. After pushing aside vacuums and boxes full of cleaning supplies, he found what he wanted. Holding a large broom in his hand that had a screw on brush that he could remove, he grinned.

“I know what you’re thinking, Kid,” he said in his sarcastic voice. “That thing will not be strong enough.” 

“Maybe not, Plagg,” Adrien responded to himself, “but I have to start somewhere. We’ll get it as soon as we know we’ll be alone for the rest of the day.” 

Returning to the dining room, Adrien sat in his chair and waited for breakfast to be served. Footsteps approaching that weren’t the clacking of Nathalie’s shoes let him know his mother was arriving. He turned towards the noise. “Hello, Mother.”

“Do I look like your mother, Adrien?” Gabriel Agreste looked at Adrien with an emotionless stare before sitting in his seat for breakfast.

“What are you doing here?” Adrien asked his father.

“I beg your pardon?” Gabriel snapped back at Adrien. “I live here. What is the matter with you?” 

“I, uh, I mean, I’m surprised you’re here for breakfast. It’s an unexpected pleasure, Father..” Adrien responded meekly.

“I don’t know where your attitude is coming from, nor this weak response, but I can tell you I am not impressed. Your mother and I were going to allow you to have Miss Bourgeois over for dinner, but consider that idea forgotten.” Gabriel looked down at his tablet as if Adrien was no longer in the room.

The rest of breakfast was finished in silence. Gabriel left the table without a word, leaving Adrien by himself. _Well, that could have gone better, h_ e thought, before he went back up to his room.

“Alright, Plagg! We have some practicing to do today. Let’s see, I’m going to need my fencing uniform, but I won’t need the helmet, that’ll just obstruct my vision.” Adrien’s foil fell to the floor as he pulled out his uniform. “Nope, not going to need this!” He returned the foil before packing up his uniform in a cargo bag.

Adrien returned to the storage closet to collect the broom he had found earlier. He unscrewed the end and took only the shaft with him before he silently left the mansion. He managed to slip out without being seen, and after making a short stop at a small grocer, he headed towards a secluded alleyway several streets over.

“Let’s see how this goes,” Adrien said, a bit hesitant. “I’m certain it will go better than last time.”

“It’s going to go poorly,” Sarcastic Adrien stated. “That thing won’t hold up, don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“Don’t worry, Plagg, it’ll be fine,” Adrien replied in his normal voice.

Adrien steadfastly climbed over fences, on top of garbage bins, and practiced parkour for well over two hours. He made sure to use the broom shaft as often as he could, remembering the feeling of using his baton in his dream.

Adrien judged the distance to the next rooftop, it was nothing compared to what he was certain he had done before. It couldn’t be more than fifteen meters. He knew in his bones he'd be able to make this jump. _I know I’ve done this hundreds of times. This will be a cinch!_ Adrien thought. His heart pumped, legs straining as he leapt from the garbage bin, to the wall, up to the roof... he was going to do it, just like he'd dreamed so many times. Five steps away, four steps, three, two, one...

Adrien's eyes fluttered open, the gorgeous sky above him, the hard pavement below him. His body ached, his vision was blurry, his mind was shattered.

“I was so sure I could make it, Plagg,” Adrien spoke into his empty shirt pocket. “I know I've done this a thousand times, haven't I? You've told me so yourself, but I can't make it, why, Plagg, why?!” Groaning, Adrien peeled himself off the ground.

Sarcastic Adrien responded to him. “I warned you, Kid. Maybe you wouldn’t have failed if, you know...” Adrien pointed to the shattered pieces of the broom shaft.

“I guess we just need to find a real baton, Plagg.” Adrien let out a long sigh. He removed his fencing gear and checked over his body for injuries. _Nasty sprain, a very bruised tailbone, thankfully anything that would be visible is hidden by my clothes._ He took the now removed gear and hid it behind a large dumpster. He couldn’t very well walk through the front door with it, so he would have to reclaim it later. Then he slowly limped, slightly hunched, back to the mansion.

Arriving back at the mansion, Adrien straightened up, stopped limping, and fought back the tears coming to his eyes from the pain. Upon opening the doors, his mother stood waiting for him.

“Adrien where have you been?!” Emilie shouted at her son, her hand on Adrien's shoulder, gripping it roughly.

Adrien did his best not to wince as his mother squeezed him. “I’m sorry, Mother, I had wanted to purchase something and didn’t want to bother anyone.” He held up a small bag of groceries which he had thought to purchase before practicing. _I’m glad I planned for if I had been caught coming back to the mansion._

  
  


Emilie looked extremely angry, her face was red, her fists clenched, and if looks could kill Adrien would drop dead instantly. She grabbed Adrien’s grocery bag and looked inside. “Cheese? You left the house for cheese? If you insist on going to the shop for cheese, you should be back in ten minutes. It's been almost twenty since I found you weren’t in your room. From now on you will have to wait for the staff to pick it up with the regular grocery order and you can get it safely from the kitchen.” 

“Mother, I'll be sure to return faster next time. Please allow me this one small thing,” Adrien all but pleaded. 

Emilie stood still and stared at the grocery bag for a short while before her hands moved to her hips. “If you had asked beforehand, I might have considered allowing you to walk to a nearby store if you had your bodyguard with you. But since you did not even have the decency to ask myself or your father, you can be sure the chances of that are now zero! Now head upstairs and prepare for dinner, we will be eating shortly.”

“Yes, of course, Mother,” Adrien said with a grimace, feeling a mixture of disappointment and his continued attempt to hide the pain he was in. _Even Mother won’t let me go out. Was it always like this? Wait, yes, it was. It used to feel like she let me be freer than Father, but now I think I was wrong, am wrong, could be wrong._ His thoughts rambled on as he slowly climbed the stairs up to his room.

Adrien collapsed on the floor once he closed the door to his room behind him, his body rebelling against his attempt to stand for any longer. He silently popped a piece of camembert from the grocery bag into his mouth, chewing it as he scrunched up his face in disgust. “Why did I always buy this?”

“For me!” Sarcastic Adrien’s voice rang out. “Eat another piece!”

“Ugh, Plagg!” Adrien said, before complying, he closed his eyes and swallowed another piece of cheese. A _short nap here on the floor before I have to go to dinner will be just fine,_ he thought, as his eyes closed.

A knock on Adrien’s door woke him from his nap. Nathalie’s voice came through the door. “Dinner will be in fifteen minutes.” 

“Alright, Nathalie,” Adrien replied before psyching himself up in preparation of the pain he’d be in once he stood.

Adrien bit hard on his inner cheek as he rose to keep from screaming. The taste of blood in his mouth caught him off guard, yet was oddly quite familiar. He painstakingly made his way to the bathroom to get cleaned up. As he undressed he saw multiple bruises covering his body, but luckily no cuts or scrapes. “Seems my fencing uniform was a good idea.”

“Not falling would have been a good idea,” Adrien’s sarcastic voice replied.

“Hush, Plagg!” Adrien grabbed a new set of clothes and dressed for dinner. “Two very noticeable and large mistakes, I’ll have to be on my best behaviour. Father is likely to be furious if mother tells him what happened. It was easier when I only had one parent to avoid. No, how could I say that? Mother is back! Well, she was never gone… I think?”

“If you keep rambling you’ll be late for dinner, don’t complain to me when that happens!” A strange laugh accompanied his sarcastic-sounding reply.

Adrien left his room and headed downstairs to the dining room. He sat quietly at the table, joining his mother and father. _They are BOTH here? Eating with one parent is a dream, eating with two, well, I don’t think that would happen in my dreams. My dreams… ‘dreams’ is the wrong word isn’t it._

“Adrien!” Emilie snapped at Adrien. “Your father asked you a question.”

“Sorry, Mother,” Adrien said meekly. He knew this wasn’t a great start to dinner. “Father, would you please repeat the question.”

“This is what we’ve been talking about, Emilie,” Gabriel stated with no emotion. “He’s distracted, rude, disobedient. This is unacceptable. Adrien, your photo shoots for the week have been cancelled. The last thing I need is you acting like this in public and tainting the Agreste name.”

Adrien smiled internally at the thought of not having to model for a week, especially with his skin now being bruised all over.

“Instead you will spend double the time with your tutors. From after breakfast until dinner you’ll be studying. After dinner you will practice your piano until you sleep. Am I understood?” Gabriel asked a question that definitely was not an actual question.

Adrien looked at his mother with sad eyes, hoping beyond hope that she would speak up and come to his defense. Her look back, while not devoid of emotion, definitely felt devoid of care. “Yes, of course, Father. I apologize for my behaviour,” Adrien said, biting down on his cheek again to stop Plagg from speaking up.

The dinner that followed was awkward and mostly silent. Awkward and silent were synonymous with Agreste, but this felt worse than usual. The moment Adrien finished chewing the final bite of food on his plate, his mother spoke up. “Now straight upstairs, piano for two hours and then to sleep.”

He nodded to his parents. “Of course. Good night, Father, Mother.”

“Good night, Adrien,” Emilie replied.

Gabriel remained silent.

After Adrien had returned to his room, he tried to play piano, but his fingering still felt beyond off. “I just can’t play right, I’m not sure why.”

His sarcastic voice responded. “Your fingers are smaller, how can you not follow what is happening here?”

“What do you mean, Plagg?” Adrien asked. But only got silence in return.

Adrien setup his phone to fake practicing piano and then crawled into bed. His body ached, his emotions were raw, and his mind was as mixed up as ever.

“Plagg? What did you mean before? What aren’t you telling me?” Adrien was asleep before he heard any sort of answer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's "interview" with the doctor doesn't go quite as planned.

_ Pound it! Marinette’s fist met the fist of the man in black. He gushed about how she was his lady, she was so amazing, the true hero of Paris. But a loud beeping made her run off, away from the man that saw how much of a hero she was. The man in black was important--wait, was that a tail? _

_ Stopped by a girl with long reddish-brown hair and glasses, Marinette was asked about her heroics. A pigeon man? A dinosaur? A nasty fox, nastier than most! A giant baby for some reason. A man in a white cat suit… even as the greatest of all heroes Marinette knew that was the only thing that truly scared her. _

_ Throughout all of Marinette’s heroics she held a yo-yo, that yo-yo gave her an inner feeling of strength, power, safety. That yo-yo was lucky it had such an amazing hero holding it. She saw it shoot through the air, it grabbed onto a building, and she flew up with it into the sky. _

“Yo-yo,” Marinette murmured as she woke up moments before her alarm went off, playing a song clip.

_ This is my fight song _

_ Take back my life song _

_ Prove I'm alright song _

“My power’s turned on!” Marinette jumped up in bed and turned off her alarm.

“What was that Marinette?” Sabine called up to Marinette, as she knocked on the trap door.

“Just getting hyped up for a heroic day, Mom! Come in,” Marinette replied as she climbed down from her bed.

“So sweetheart, your dad and I made an appointment for you with a doctor,” Sabine said, smiling kindly at Marinette.

“Oh, no need, I’m very healthy, you know that heroes need to be in top condition!” Marinette said as she stood tall and proud.

“No, sweetheart. It’s not that type of doctor.” Sabine replied.

“Don’t worry, Mom. See? I’m good to go. Heroes always are!” Marinette did a few jumping jacks to show she was feeling great.

Marinette heard dad from beyond the trapdoor, “Sabine, remember?” Followed by Tom clearing his throat.

“Oh, Marinette. This doctor wants an interview with you. Would that be okay?” Sabine’s eyes were looking a bit watery.

“What a wonderful idea, Mom, I would be happy to give an interview. This doctor must be very smart to want an interview with the hero of Paris!” Marinette grinned from ear to ear.

“Wonderful, get dressed dear and we can head to your… interview.” Sabine gave Marinette a strained smile before heading downstairs.

Marinette looked through her closet, “Hmm, what would be the most heroic outfit…” Eventually, she settled on a red dress that went down to her knees with a thin, black belt. “Perfect!” she exclaimed before she finished her morning ritual.

As Marinette arrived downstairs her parents were waiting for her. “Here you go, Marinette!” Tom said, hugging her before handing her a croissant. “We should get going, the appo- interview is in twenty minutes.”

“Nothing to worry about, Dad, they are interviewing me, obviously everyone is fine waiting for their heroes!” Marinette said before munching on the croissant.

“Of course, sweetheart,” Sabine spoke up as she looked at Tom out of the corner of her eye. “But you don’t want to keep your fan waiting do you?” 

Marinette wondered why her mom was giving her dad such a pained look.  _ Maybe she’s just worried the doctor won’t be a good interviewer? _ “Of course, a hero wouldn’t want to disappoint her fans. Good thinking, Mom!”

Marinette went with her Mom and Dad to take the taxi they had waiting outside. The ride took about twenty minutes, throughout which Marinette mostly sat with a big smile on her face. 

_ I’m such a good person to be doing this interview. It’s nice to bring hope to everyone that a hero is looking out for them! _ “I hope nobody will need saving while I’m busy with this interview.” Marinette broke the silence near the end of the taxi ride.

“O-h, sweetheart, I’m sure everyone will be fine.” Sabine placed her hand over Marinette’s knee, giving her a shaky smile.

“It’s okay, Marinette, we’re here now,” Tom said with a gentle smile as the Taxi pulled to a stop.

After she stepped out of the car, Marinette looked up at the building they were in front of. She began to read the sign on the side of the building out, “Doctor Belgarde, Psychologist. Doctor Gaulin, Psychiatrist. Doctor Rancourt, Pediatrician. Doctor Morant, Neurologist. Which doctor is doing the interview Mom?”

“Dr. Gaulin, sweetheart,” Sabine responded.

“Why would a psychiatrist be doing an interview with a hero?” Marinette asked.

“Perhaps for a paper?” Tom said to Marinette, as he put his hand to her back. “Let’s go in and you can ask.”

Tom led Marinette into the building, Sabine following behind them. The family went up the stairs and found Dr. Gaulin’s office. Sabine hurried in first to speak to the nurse in the reception area, before being led through a door at the opposite end of the office.

“Why is Mom going ahead, Dad?” Marinette questioned.

Tom sat in one of the waiting room seats and patted the one beside him. “I’m sure she just wants to make sure this is the right place to be.”

Marinette sat with Tom. “Oh! She must be making sure the doctor will give a proper interview. Mom is so kind, making sure the doctor won’t waste my time.”

Tom nodded and wiped at something on his face, Marinette could’ve sworn it was a tear. “Dad, are you so happy to have a hero for a daughter that you’re crying? I love you so much, Dad, that’s so sweet!” Marinette leaned over and hugged Tom.

“Of course…” Tom sniffled slightly. “I’m always happy to have you as my daughter.”

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng?” the nurse at the desk called out.

“That’s me!” Marinette stood up.

“Please come this way,” the nurse said, heading towards the door Sabine had gone through earlier.

As they reached the door Sabine came through it. “Have a nice-” Sabine hesitated, “Interview, sweetheart.”

“Thanks, Mom! This doctor sure is lucky to interview me, aren’t they?” Marinette said with a big grin.

Sabine sniffled as she walked past Marinette, “Of course she is, honey.”

Marinette stepped into the doctor’s office, closing the door behind her, and making eye contact with the doctor. She was a young woman in her late twenties, only a bit taller than Marinette, her hair tied up in a ponytail. Marinette’s designer eye couldn’t help but be impressed with her outfit.  _ A very stylish blouse and skirt combo, at least she’s a professional, made sure to dress up for the interview. _

“Hello Marinette, I’m Doctor Gaulin, but please call me Charlotte. Thank you for agreeing to do this interview. Your mother has told me you see yourself as quite the hero.” Charlotte smiled at Marinette.

“See myself as a hero?” Marinette was taken aback. “Surely you wouldn’t start an interview with the hero of Paris like that? Perhaps you aren’t the right person to be interviewing me.” Marinette turned on her heel, reaching for the doorknob.

“Ah, I apologize, Marinette.” Charlotte cleared her throat. “I must admit to being a bit starstruck, I hope you can forgive me.”

Marinette stopped and turned back to Charlotte, her lips turned up in a smile, “Well, I can’t blame you for being in awe of my heroism. Let’s get started!” Marinette walked further into the room, sitting down in what was obviously the doctor’s chair.

Charlotte sat in the chair across from Marinette, “So tell me about yourself, Marinette. Start with the basics, and we can go from there.” Charlotte crossed one leg over the other and placed the pad of paper she was holding onto her lap.

“The basics hmm…” Marinette tapped her chin as if she was thinking. “Well, I’m seventeen years old, I’ve been a hero for three years now. Some people say longer, but officially three years.”

“Seventeen? It says here you’re fourteen, Marinette.” Charlotte looked at Marinette and tilted her head, looking her up and down. “You definitely look closer to fourteen.”

“Are you calling me a liar? I’m the hero of Paris, beloved by everyone, and you’ve offended me twice already. Perhaps I should be going to a professional like Nadja Chamack.” Marinette’s brow furrowed with her frown.

“I apologize, Marinette. I should know better than to question you. I promise it won’t happen again,” Charlotte responded in a sturdy voice.

“Alright, Charlotte. I’ll give you another chance. Part of being a hero is being patient and understanding, after all.” Marinette cleared her throat. “As I was saying, I’m seventeen, I have no idea why I look fourteen, I certainly don’t in my dreams. I’ve saved Paris countless times, as you of course know. Sadly, I need to prove myself again to bring back Tikki, but, all in a day's work, right?”

“And who is Tikki?” Charlotte questioned as she wrote notes on her pad.

“I’m afraid I can’t answer that, top secret hero stuff. That will have to be off the record.” Marinette nodded before continuing. “I’m in Lycee, but I’m going to College again. It’s a bit odd. All the people I know already go there, so it made sense to continue going.”

“That certainly does seem odd.” Charlotte jotted furiously on her notepad. “And, off the record of course, why do you need to prove yourself for Tikki?”

“To bring her back of course. Tikki needs me to be a true hero again so they can find their way. It’s harder to be heroic without Tikki, they are very important to me. I think just as important as the man in all black.” Marinette bit her lip, looking up in thought. “Important in a different way really, but very important of course. Tikki showed me how to be a hero.”

“The man in all black, who would that be? You said they are important in a different way, what way do you mean?” Charlotte flipped the page of her notepad and continued writing.

“That’s a tough question, but are you asking on or off the record?” Marinette asked.

“How about we start with on the record. It’s important this…” Charlotte noticeably hesitated. “... Interview... has plenty for me to… write.”

“It sounds like you aren’t taking this very seriously? I’m certain an interview should be much more professional.” Marinette tapped her foot in annoyance. “I think perhaps you’re unprepared.”

Charlotte looked shocked. “Oh no, not at all. I apologize if it seems that way, I only want to help you.” She let out a small stammer. “I mean interview you!”

Marinette stood up and walked to the door. “There are plenty of people looking to interview me that would be far more professional. Our time here is done.”

“Please, umm, give me another chance. I promise to prepare better for our interview!” Charlotte jumped out of her chair and her notepad dropped to the floor.

As Marinette looked down at the notepad she saw the word ‘Hero’ in large letters at the top of the page. It was circled and underlined. “Hmm, well, I guess I can give you another chance. I’ll give you a week to prepare. Just remember that as a sought-after hero there are plenty of others that will jump at the chance to interview me if you can’t get it right.”

“Yes, of course. Thank you so much for understanding and for your time,” Charlotte said, incredibly flustered.

Marinette left the office and returned to her parents who were waiting for her.

“How did it go, sweetheart?” Sabine asked.

“She was incredibly unprofessional. It’s almost as if she didn’t realise my time would be better spent doing heroic deeds if she isn’t going to take things seriously!” Marinette went straight through the waiting room, with an exasperated huff, and left the building.

Marinette stood on the sidewalk and waited for her parents to catch up. Moments later, Tom caught up with her.

“Are you alright, Marinette?” Tom asked, as he put his hand on Marinette’s shoulder.

“I’m fine, I just don’t want my time wasted. I obviously have better things to do than wait around for an amateur interviewer. I should be speaking with a big time reporter. Mom didn’t do a very good job of making sure this doctor was suitable to interview me.” Marinette said, as she watched the door for her mother to join them.

“Your Mom is speaking with the doctor now to see what went wrong. She wouldn’t have picked someone bad, I promise, sweetheart.” Tom wiped at his eyes, a gesture Marinette thought he was doing far too often for no reason.

“Okay, Dad. I trust you, and I trust Mom, we’ll see what she has to say.” Marinette leaned against a street sign as they waited.

Sabine joined Marinette and Tom three minutes later. “I’m sorry, Marinette! That should have gone better. I spoke to the doctor and she said she’ll be more prepared when she sees you next, and that we can call to set up a time. Is that okay, sweetie?”

“Sure, Mom. If you still want me to give her an interview I guess I can do that. We’ll give her a week to prepare. If a week isn’t long enough she obviously isn’t the right choice.” Marinette smiled at her mother.  _ Mom would never pick someone bad on purpose. I’ll only give Charlotte another try because of Mom. What sort of a hero would abandon their Mom’s idea, certainly not this one! _

Tom called for a taxi and not long after the appointment, the family arrived back at the bakery.

“I have an idea!” Tom spoke up as the family moved up into the apartment above the bakery. “How about we have a video game tournament after dinner tonight, Marinette?”

“What a lovely idea, Tom,” Sabine cut in before Marinette could respond. “We’ll go open the bakery now, Marinette, you can do your homework. Once we close up, I’ll make dinner and you two can play video games.”

Marinette quirked her eyebrow and looked at her parents.  _ That sounded almost rehearsed. Maybe they are just nervous about wasting their heroic daughter’s time. _ “Sure, that sounds good.”

After a day of homework, a wonderful dinner, and several rounds of kicking her Dad’s butt at Ultimate Mecha Strike 3, Marinette arrived back in her room and sat at her desk. 

“Alright, let’s do some research on this doctor. They must have some sort of background in reporting.” Marinette typed ‘Charlotte Gaulin’ into google and read through entries. “Deals in cases of extreme delusions of grandeur. What?!” Marinette’s face was red with anger. She grew more and more angry as she continued to read about this doctor. “Master’s thesis about paranoid delusions and hallucinations!”

Marinette climbed into her bed. “It seems my own parents doubt me, I guess I’ll have to show them what sort of things a hero can do,” she grumbled to herself before drifting off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette have their not so meet-cute.

_ “All set for patrol, Kitty?” _

_ Adrien’s eyes met the girl in red’s eyes, they were the purest blue he’d ever seen. Her eyes were outlined by a red and black mask, a mask he was desperate to see past. _

Adrien shot up in bed, “Ladybug!”

“Took you long enough,” Adrien’s sarcastic voice responded.

“Wait, you knew? Who is she to me? Did I give her the nickname Ladybug? How do I find her?” Adrien begged Plagg for answers.

“No idea, Kid. You’re the gooey romantic, don’t you believe in fate and all that nonsense?” Adrien spoke in his sarcastic voice, belittling himself.

“You’re just as helpful as ever, Plagg. But you’re right, I’m certain I’ll find her, I think we’re supposed to be… well, to be something.” Adrien got out of bed and got ready to start his day.

A knock on the door came as Adrien finished getting dressed.

“Adrien, your first tutor will arrive in two hours. After you have breakfast you’re expected to practice piano until they arrive. Please don’t dally,” Nathalie’s voice came through the door.

Adrien opened the door, “Yes, Nathalie. Thank you.”

“Of course. Your parents will be out today and I’ll be joining your mother. Your bodyguard will be around if you need anything, but you are not to leave the house.” Nathalie turned on the spot and walked away.

Adrien’s sarcastic voice spoke up, “The love in your house is just overflowing, we’re going to drown,” he deadpanned.

Adrien sighed. “Why did I think that would change with my mother being back. Err, having never left. Or… does it even matter, it’s still cold and empty.”

After a quick trip to have breakfast Adrien returned to his room and went to his computer.  _ I need to find an actual baton. If I’m going to live up to the ‘Chat’ in my dreams for this ‘Ladybug’ then I’m going to need to be ready. _ “Aha! This place is perfect, and Rue Gotlib isn’t far.”

“How are you planning to pay a price like that?” Adrien’s sarcastic voice piped up as he pointed at the staff Adrien was looking at. “Your parents finding a charge that big at a place with ‘Armory’ in the title wouldn’t exactly go over well.”

“I already have a solution to that.” Adrien grabbed a large towel from his closet and then headed up to the second floor of his room. He carefully removed the ornamental swords from his shelves and wrapped them in the towel. “Hopefully these will be worth enough.”

Adrien placed his phone on top of the piano and turned on the two hour loop of music he had saved. He went over to the door and took a peek out to see if his bodyguard was outside.

“Looks like we’re in luck, Plagg. My bodyguard must be in the bathroom or getting food.” Adrien made a quiet but quick dash out the door before anyone had a chance to see him. He plotted his way around the security system and was able to slip away unnoticed.

Adrien tried his hardest to avoid walking near anyone. He cut through the park and did his best to stick amongst the trees. As he stepped out of the trees and crossed the final part of the park he turned to a nearby store.  _ Wow, that place smells amazing. _

“Ooof!” Adrien exclaimed as he fell on his side, his bundled up swords falling down beside him. “I’m so sorry, I was distracted and wasn’t looking where I was going.” Adrien stood up slowly, he intended to offer his hand to help up whomever he’d walked into.

A girl’s voice responded to Adrien, “Oh, no, I’m sorry! I was distracted too. I thought someone on the other side of the park needed my help, but they seem alright now. But a hero must remain vig-”

Blue eyes met Adrien’s green eyes. Adrien and the girl both went silent as they looked at each other. Adrien was certain he knew those eyes, they were too distinctive to forget.

“Adrien Agreste?” the girl spoke quietly.

“Oh my god, it’s you! Ha, that’ll show, Plagg!” Adrien exclaimed.

“Pardon? Plagg? Aren’t you Adrien Agreste the model? I’m Marinette.” Marinette took Adrien’s offered hand.

“Oh, right. The model.” Adrien helped Marinette up, he let go of her hand once she was standing again and rubbed the back of his neck. “Nice to meet you, Marinette.”

“So what exactly is Plagg? Is that some sort of code? The protector of Paris needs to know these things to keep everyone safe.” Marinette looked at Adrien with a shine in her eyes.

_ Protector of Paris? Okay, so either I’m exactly right, or she’s a bit... off.  _ “Ah, it’s not code for anything. It’s the name of someone I know. Weird name right? Sorry again for walking into you by the way, I was distracted by the amazing smell coming from that bakery over there.” Adrien pointed towards the bakery.

“Oh! That’s my parent’s bakery! Plagg isn’t that odd a name, I have a friend named Tikki.” Marinette shuffled her feet a bit before mumbling, “Not that I’ve seen her lately.”

_ A strange named friend, she hasn’t seen her. I’ll have to remember this bakery, something is up with this Marinette girl. _ Adrien smiled at Marinette. “I’ll have to stop in and buy something sometime. But I have to get going, it was nice talking with you…”  _ Let’s try something.  _ “M’lady.”

Marinette’s eyes opened large as a blush tinged her cheeks. “W-what did you just call me?” The blush on Marinette’s cheeks disappeared and her eyes became focused on Adrien’s. “I said my name is Marinette,” she said with a harsh voice.

Adrien bent down and picked up his toweled up bundle. He adjusted the towel to hide the glint of metal that shined out. “Ah, sorry, nevermind me. It was nice talking to you, Marinette.”  _ Well now I’m even more confused! _ “I best be going, sorry again for walking into you.” Adrien started to walk off.

“Right, same here.” Marinette replied.

Adrien could see Marinette give him the side-eye but chose to ignore it. “No time to unpack that right now hey, Plagg?”.

Sarcastic Adrien responded with a laugh. “Unpack what? You making goo-goo eyes at pigtails? Calling her M’lady. You’re lucky she didn’t slap you and run away!”

“I didn’t make any sort of eyes at her!” Adrien looked over his shoulder when he heard the sound of metal striking brick behind him.  _ What was that? _ He quickly ducked into the nearest alleyway and waited. A few minutes passed and he had started to feel a bit foolish.  _ Why am I so jumpy, it could’ve been anything. _

Adrien reached the store he was looking for and stepped inside.

“Hello, how can I help you?” A man in his early twenties asked from behind the counter.

“Good morning, I was wondering if you did any sort of trades or bought ornamental items similar to what you have in your store for credit?” Adrien asked as he placed the swords he had bundled up on the counter.

“Let me see here.” The man opened the bundle and examined the swords. “These are in fantastic condition, you said they were ornamental? Because they definitely don’t seem it.”

“Well, my father brought them back for me after a business trip overseas. I assumed they were ornamental. Does that mean you’re interested?” A grin formed on Adrien’s face.

“Possibly, what were you hoping to get for them?” The man asked.

“Well, I saw something on your website that I was interested in.” Adrien looked over the walls of the store where ornamental and real weapons and armor pieces hung, as well as various role-playing-esque hobby items. “Ah! There it is.” Adrien pointed to the staff he had picked out online.

The man walked over to the staff Adrien pointed out and took it off the wall. “I’m not sure exactly what I could offer you on top of that staff. It’s my dad’s store, I’d have to call him and let him know he had to come in. But likely he wouldn’t be able to meet you until tomorrow afternoon.” He handed Adrien the staff for him to try out.

Adrien held the staff and after making sure he had space twirled it around.  _ I don’t exactly have time to wait to meet his dad.  _ He brandished the staff like he was fencing. “It’s perfect. Throw in some sort of case for the staff plus a duffle bag, and I’m okay with a straight up trade if we can do it now.”

“Wow, well if you’re okay with that we can certainly work that out.” The store owner’s son grabbed a canvas sleeve for the staff as well as a plain looking duffle bag and handed them to Adrien. “How’s about these?”

As Adrien slipped the staff into the canvas sleeve he smiled.  _ There is no way Plagg can tell me that a steel staff won’t be a solid baton replacement. _ “These are great, thank you very much. I’m in a bit of a rush, did you need me to fill anything out for the trade or anything like that?”

A piece of paper was handed to Adrien. “Just a signature and your copy of the receipt. I’ve noted there is no cost because of the trade.” The man reached out to shake Adrien’s hand.

Adrien grabbed the outstretched hand and gave it a strong shake. “Thanks! I appreciate it.” He signed the paper and took his receipt. Then he opened the door to leave, “Have a nice day!” he said before he slipped out into the street.

“Alright, Plagg! Let’s head back to where we didn’t quite make that jump the other day. We’ll collect my fencing gear and this time it’ll be a breeze.” Adrien said with a grin as he turned in the direction of the building from the other day.

“Didn’t quite make it? Are you sure you don’t mean failed miserably and landed in a heap like an idiot?” Sarcastic voiced Adrien cackled at him.

“Shut up, Plagg. You’ll see.” Adrien countered.

After a short walk to his hidden fencing gear Adrien stopped and looked around.  _ I can’t help but think someone is following me. _ “What do you think, Plagg? It’s like we’ve been followed since the store.”

“I know as much as you do, Kid.” Adrien’s sarcastic voice replied.

“Well, I guess if someone is watching me, they are in for an interesting show. It can’t be someone mother or father sent, there is no way I’d have been able to get through all of the morning so far if it was.” Adrien stepped over to where he hid his fencing gear the other day.  _ Perfect, untouched and ready to use. _

After he geared up and parkoured to the roof as he had done the last time, Adrien readied himself for the jump he was unable to make before. He slid the staff out of it’s canvas sleeve, and tested different ways to hold it before settling into what felt the most comfortable.

“Here goes.” Adrien said quietly to himself before he took off running to the edge of the roof. He planted the staff down and pushed as much strength into it with his arms as he jumped. And despite the fact that he landed with absolutely no grace, he made the jump and only slightly face planted on the next roof.

“I did it! I made it! Yes!” In celebration Adrien made the jump several more times before he had completely run out of energy. He checked the time as he stopped to rest. “My tutor will arrive in fifteen minutes, we have to go!”

Adrien took off his fencing gear and loaded it into his new duffle bag and placed his staff in it’s sleeve. A short run and a very non stealthy return to the mansion had one maid looking at him with large eyes. Adrien put a pitiful look on his face which caused the maid to shake her head and wave him off. Adrien took that as his secret was safe. He made a mad dash up to his room to put his stuff away, changed into some comfortable clothes, and setup as if he had been playing piano the whole morning.

The rest of the day went off without a hitch. Adrien’s bodyguard was none the wiser when he escorted his first tutor in to work with him. Lunch was simple and quiet. The rest of his tutoring flew by. Adrien was determined to make a good impression on everyone that came in today, he had no interest in his parents spoiling the good mood he was in due to his successful jumps.

“Adrien, dinner will be ready in ten minutes.” Nathalie’s voice followed the knock on Adrien’s door.

“Thank you, Nathalie.” Adrien replied.  _ I guess at least mother is back, maybe she’ll be joining me for dinner. _ He put on some nicer clothes in order to make a better impression at dinner.

“Into the belly of the beast.” Sarcastic Adrien commented.

“Hopefully not.” Adrien said before he headed down to the dining room and sat in his usual chair. “Will my parents be joining me Nathalie?”

“Yes we will, Son.” Gabriel’s voice said sternly from the entrance to the room.

Gabriel and Emilie sat down in their respective places before dinner was brought in.

“So it seems your tutors had nothing but good things to say about you today, Adrien.” Emilie paused and took a sip of her wine. “And it’s good to see you’ve chosen to put on some nicer clothes, realising the value of looking respectable even if it’s just a small personal family dinner.”

Adrien nearly coughed out his water at the thought of a _ personal  _ family dinner. “Yes, Mother.” He managed to clear his throat enough to speak. “I’m glad you’re satisfied with my progress.”

The rest of the dinner was silent, it left Adrien at a loss for why he used to look forward to dinner with his father, or apparently with either of his parents. As soon as he was excused Adrien went upstairs and closed the door behind him. “I did it, I had a good day even in this house.”

“Yeah, all you had to do was have no opinion and hide the stuff you enjoyed.” Adrien’s sarcastic voice scoffed at him.

“I do wish that could change. I wish a lot could change. I wish… I wish… wish.” Adrien was struck with a headache strong enough to knock him out. As a result he spent the entire night asleep on his floor.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's view of her and Adrien's meeting is quite different than Adrien's is.

_ The man in black stood opposite Marinette, “You and me against the world M’lady.” His green eyes and light green sclera stared into her eyes. “I’d follow you anywhere.” _

Marinette woke up early with very specific plans for her day, after having found out that Dr. Gaulin’s research was focused on cases of extreme delusions of grandeur and that she had done her master’s thesis about paranoid delusions and hallucinations, it was time to act.

“If my own parents are just trying to humor me and don’t think I’m a hero…” Marinette mumbled to herself as she got dressed and ready for the day.

As Marinette walked into the bakery Sabine kissed her cheek and said, “You’re up early sweetheart! Your dad and I didn’t expect you to be up until 5 minutes before class.”

“Is that our Marinette? Does she know how early it is?” Tom poked his head out of the back of the bakery with a grin.

“Ha-Ha.” Marinette laughed blandly. “I have some errands to run. Normal errands. Nothing hero related.”  _ Ha! That’ll fool them. _

Marinette was met with two very confused looks from her parents, but she shrugged them off right away. “See you both later!” Marinette grabbed a croissant, took a bite and went out the door.

The moment Marinette stepped across the street outside the bakery she heard what she was certain was a scream on the opposite end of the park. She started to hurry towards the scream when she noticed it was the scream of a little girl playing tag with her friends.  _ Well, better to be vigilant than to- _

“Ooof!” A male voice exclaimed.

Marinette fell over as she collided with someone due to her distraction.  _ So much for me being vigilant… _

“I’m so sorry, I was distracted and wasn’t looking where I was going.” The male voice continued.

Marinette shook off the fall. “Oh, no, I’m sorry! I was distracted too. I thought someone on the other side of the park needed my help, but,” she started to look up. “they seem alright now. But a hero must remain vig-” Her eyes met the most beautiful green eyes she’d ever seen.  _ Even the whites of his eyes are light green! _ Marinette blinked in surprise.  _ Hmm, wait no, they aren’t, why did I think I’d seen that. Oh, he’s that model from all the ads, what was it… _ “Adrien Agreste?”

“Oh my god, it’s you! Ha, that’ll show, Plagg!” Adrien exclaimed.

Marinette’s mind went into high gear.  _ Why does Plagg make me think of Tikki?  _ “Pardon? Plagg? Aren’t you Adrien Agreste the model? I’m Marinette.” She saw the model had reached out so she took Adrien’s offered hand.

“Oh, right. The model.” Adrien helped Marinette up, he let go of her hand once she was standing again and rubbed the back of his neck. “Nice to meet you, Marinette.”

Marinette felt lightning shoot up her arm at his touch, but pushed it to the back of her mind right away.  _ No time to get giggly, I’m on the job.  _ “So what exactly is Plagg? Is that some sort of code? The protector of Paris needs to know these things to keep everyone safe.” Marinette looked at Adrien who had cocked his eyebrow at her comment.

“Ah, it’s not code for anything. It’s the name of someone I know. Weird name right? Sorry again for walking into you by the way, I was distracted by the amazing smell coming from that bakery over there.” Adrien pointed towards the bakery.

“Oh! That’s my parent’s bakery! Plagg isn’t that odd a name, I have a friend named Tikki.”  _ I really miss her…  _ “Not that I’ve seen her lately.”

Adrien smiled at Marinette. “I’ll have to stop in and buy something sometime. But I have to get going, it was nice talking with you… M’lady.”

Marinette felt her cheeks blaze.“W-what did you just call me?” The blaze in her cheeks instantly disappeared as she spotted a glint from the bundle Adrien had dropped, unmistakably a blade was wrapped in there.  _ Calm down, he is trying to distract you!  _ “I said my name is Marinette!”

Adrien bent down and picked up his toweled up bundle. “Ah, sorry, nevermind me. It was nice talking to you, Marinette. I best be going, sorry again for walking into you.” Adrien walked off.

“Right, same here.” Marinette replied as she side-eyed him.  _ I guess my plans have changed, it’s time to keep tabs on this guy. Model as a cover for a villain… a villain in the fashion industry. Well, this designer-hero is here to stop any trouble. _

As she bent down to pretend to tie her shoes, Marinette watched as Adrien made his way down her street. “Let’s see what you’re up to!” Once Adrien was all but out of sight Marinette took off after him, hiding in alleys and behind cars along the way.

Marinette was highly impressed with her own stealth skills.  _ From car, to car, to car, to bench, to stairs, to garbage c- _

BANG. Marinette overshot her hiding spot which resulted in a garbage can lid being launched into a brick wall. She ducked low and peeked out to see what Adrien was doing only to see him suspiciously duck down an alley.  _ Now who would be creeping along alleys like that… _

After she judged the distance to where he was, Marinette bolted through the alley and took a roundabout way to sneak up on Adrien. She dropped down at the corner of the building she rounded to get close to him. As she peered into the store she could see Adrien move towards the counter so she quickly slid into the store after him and hid amongst the shelves.

Marinette cursed her only safe hiding spot.  _ I can’t properly hear anything he is saying from here! _ Only now that she was settled did Marinette actually look at the store wares.  _ Some news magazines… The war is still going full out in Tibet? That’s terrible… Wait, don’t get distracted! What else is here? Armor… swords… crossbows… What sort of place is this?! Okay… lots of this is hobby type stuff, that worries me less. _

“Ah! There it is.” Marinette heard Adrien’s voice say. Before the man in the store that Adrien was talking to started to head her way. She moved as quickly and quietly as she could to keep herself hidden. 

Several minutes of unsuccessful eavesdropping and being careful to protect her stealth later and Marinette was in the back corner of the store as she heard, “Have a nice day!” followed by the door opening and closing.

“Phew.” Marinette said, straightening up from her crouching position. It was there she saw it, directly in front of her. “I. Must. Have. That.” Marinette said almost hypnotically. She grabbed the package off the shelf and went to the cashier.

“H-hello? I’m sorry, I didn’t know there were any customers still in here. How can I help you?” The man behind the counter asked Marinette.

Marinette placed the package she found on the counter. “I’ll take this.”

“Are you sure you want that one? It’s rather expensive for a general hobbyist. Are you any good with a yo-yo?” The man asked.

“Oh, you have no idea.” Marinette’s face broke into a large maniacal grin.

“Mommy, Mommy, look! She’s so cool!” A little girl pointed across the street as she tugged on her Mom’s sleeve.

Marinette smiled at them as she walked quickly down the street, doing increasingly difficult tricks with her yo-yo. Her eyes were locked on Adrien in the distance.  _ I’m not letting him get away with something he might’ve even bought a sword or a crossbow for! _

Adrien stopped and looked around before he crouched down and pulled out something he seemed to have hidden away, so Marinette was quick to find a spot to hide and watch from.

“Is that… fencing gear?” Marinette asked herself as she watched Adrien gear up. She gasped and stared in astonishment as she watched Adrien. He completed a series of daring parkour moves up to a roof and then used a staff to jump towards another rooftop. She held her breath as it felt like time slowed down before he made it to the other roof. She did her best to not jump up and cheer before he face planted on the second roof which instantly deflated her excitement.

Marinette berated herself.  _ Wait, why am I so excited!? This guy could be practicing for something very dangerous and illegal. _ Her thoughts were quickly betrayed by her heart as it jumped a little each time Adrien made another successful jump.  _ Or maybe he’s like me… _

As Adrien seemingly started to pack up his stuff, Marinette took note of where he was heading.  _ Back to his mansion it seems. I need to go to school before I’m late. After school I’ll tell my parents about Adrien Agreste, if they know I’m not alone then maybe they’ll believe me. There isn’t just one hero of Paris is there? I think? _

“I guess my plan will have to wait, I used all my extra time following him…” Marinette arrived at class, walking quietly through the doors. She sat in her seat and put her hand in her pocket, grasped her new yo-yo for confidence, and prepared herself for the day.

Mrs. Bustier began the lesson, about some figure that Marinette couldn't focus on, instead she half dozed and half daydreamed.

“So what do you think the answer is Marinette?” Mrs. Bustier asked.

“Umm... uh... erm... seven?” Marinette stuttered out an answer, afraid of being caught not paying attention.

“Marinette, this isn't math, the answer is Napoleon Bonaparte. Please pay attention in class.” Mrs. Bustier reprimanded her.

Everyone in the class laughed at her, which caused her to shrink down in her seat for a moment. Her hand reached into her pocket to grasp her yo-yo, she summoned up strength inside her and sat up straight again.  _ Heroes have no reason to be embarrassed. I'm a hero, I'm a hero, I'm a hero.  _ She repeated over and over to herself, class was almost over, she could make it just a few more minutes.

The morning thankfully passed by relatively smoothly which helped Marinette focus on her plan to convince her parents about her heroics. She was certain they’d understand everything after they learned about Adrien too.  _ But should I even tell them about him. What if he is a secret hero? Or not the hero I think he is. I’ll go home for lunch, feel them out a bit. I can tell them after I go home at the end of the day. _

As Marinette walked home to get lunch she heard someone yell for help behind a nearby store. She turned to look and saw an old lady holding her purse as a teenage boy tried to tear it away from her. She sprang into action and ran straight at the boy, she pulled out her yo-yo and tossed it at him, it shoved him aside saving the old lady.

“Thank you young miss!” The lady said happily, “That was quite scary.” Marinette smiled, happy to help out yet another citizen of Paris. 

Then, Marinette did the worst thing she could have done, she blinked, and realized she was actually frozen in place. The old lady had collapsed against the store and Marinette hadn't moved an inch. Marinette finally snapped out of it and broke into a run, but not to the woman on the ground, instead she ran home. She shoved open the bakery door, ran past her parents, and right up into her room onto her bed and cried her eyes out.

Minutes passed before she heard a soft voice from the trapdoor to her room, “Marinette? Are you alright sweetheart? Why don't you come down and we can talk.” Sabine called to Marinette, compassion and concern in her voice.

It took a short while but Sabine finally managed to coax Marinette down into the living room, her and Tom finally having heard the story from her as to what had happened on her walk home for lunch.

“Marinette, you did the right thing, you could have been hurt, your mother is calling the police to get someone to check on the woman. We know you were scared, but these things are a job for the police. You aren't a character in a video game who runs around saving people, you're just a sweet young girl that did what any other kid would do.” Tom said as he placed his large arms around her, giving her a strong but loving hug.

“But Dad, I am a hero, I know I am, I should've run in, I should've saved her, stopped the thief.” Marinette started shaking, “I am a hero, I am a hero.” rocking back and forth she quietly repeated it to herself over and over again.

“Sabine! What the doctor worried about, it's happening!” Tom called out to his wife.

Sabine ran over to her daughter and grabbed her phone on the way. She knelt down beside Marinette as she made a call.

Marinette could only hear bits and pieces of the call through the fog in her head.

“Yes, the hero complex. It’s worse than before, she seems almost catatonic. I know she didn’t engage, you said you could help her with talk therapy! Fine, if you think that’s best. Alright, my husband will pick them up in an hour.”

The feeling of a soft hand on her cheek and her mom’s voice saying, “They’ll be ready at the pharmacy in an hour, Tom,” was all Marinette could process before the stress overtook her and she passed out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug calls and Chat comes running, just as always. Adrien and Marinette's next meeting goes better and worse than the first.

_ “Why haven’t you found me yet, Kitty?” A voice came through his communicator. “You’re usually much better at this than I am.” _

_ “I’ll always find you M’lady.” Chat replied into his baton. _

_ Suddenly the girl in red, no, Ladybug, was in front of him. She put her hands on her hips and gave him a stern look. “No, really, why haven’t you found me?” _

_ “You’re right here, I don’t have to find you.” Chat tilted his head and looked at Ladybug, confusion masking his usual smirk. _

_ “Find me, Chat. You have to find me.” _

Adrien pulled himself up off the floor. “Ugh my head.”

“So, are you going to listen to her?” Adrien replied with his sarcastic voice.

“Listen to who?” Adrien rubbed his eyes to clear his vision.

“I’d facepalm right now, but I think you control the whole moving side of things, Kid.” The sarcastic voice snickered.

“Plagg, you’re always so helpful.” Adrien said with a flat voice. “But yes, we have to go find Ladybug. Marinette, that was her name right? It has to be her.”

“Ding ding ding, we have a-” Sarcastic Adrien’s voice was cut off by a knock at the door.

Nathalie’s voice came through the door, “Adrien, you shouldn’t be on the phone so early. Please get ready for breakfast, your parents expect you in twenty minutes.”

“Of course, Nathalie. I’ll be down shortly.” Adrien replied.  _ Better she thinks I was on the phone instead of finding out about Plagg! _

Adrien was quick to take a shower and get dressed, today was not a day to upset his parents. He needed them in a good mood if they were going to leave him alone long enough to go find his lady.

“Good to see you are on time, Son.” Gabriel stated as Adrien sat down at the table. “Continue showing good behaviour and we’ll be able to put you back to work as the face of our brand.”

“Good morning, Adrien.” Emilie stated plainly, a small amount of emotion in her eyes.

Adrien smiled at his parents.  _ It’s nice to have Mom back… still here. At least sometimes. Some emotion is better than no emotion but anger and disappointment.  _ “Good morning, Mother, Father.” He sat down in his chair and waited for his parents to begin eating.

“Nathalie, return Adrien’s schedule back to normal starting Monday.” Gabriel said to his assistant.

“Of course, Sir.” Nathalie stepped back from the table and tapped furiously at her tablet.

“That will give you Sunday as a day off Adrien.” Gabriel continued before he turned to his food.

“A day off, Father?” Adrien asked, shocked by the news.

“A day off, Adrien.” Emilie responded with a smile before Gabriel could say anything. “You’ll only be expected to study for two hours and practice piano for one hour.”

“Ah, thank you, Mother. That sounds great.” Adrien took a bite of his omelette and chewed slowly to hide his grimace.  _ Yes, nothing like a day off where you ONLY have to study and practice, I obviously can’t handle all of this ‘excitement’. _

Breakfast continued in silence, after all three Agrestes had finished eating Gabriel and Emilie looked at Adrien. “Please go prepare for your tutors, Adrien.” Emilie said almost as dismissively as Gabriel usually spoke. “Your father and I have things we need to discuss.”

“Thank you for breakfast.” Adrien said with a nod, too mentally exhausted from the usual silent and awkward breakfast to put up any fuss. He started to head upstairs to his room, briefly lingering outside the dining room to hear what his parents were talking about.

Adrien could make out only part of what his father was saying in the other room. “... and now where are we supposed to source our materials from? It’s just our luck that the main factory was swallowed up when the fault line tore a hole through Asia...”

As Adrien headed up to his room his sarcastic voice spoke up, “It’s nice to see that it’s all people your father doesn’t care about, not just you.”

A sigh was all Adrien could respond with as he prepared to face a long day. Tutors, piano, an awkward lunch, more tutors and a silent dinner passed by in what felt like days, not just the twelve hours it actually was. Finally Adrien was free to sneak out and find his lady like she told him to in his dream.

As he waited for the cover of darkness to fully spread over the city Adrien paced back and forth. “What if I’m wrong, Plagg? Maybe it’s not her. Maybe she’ll think I’m crazy. Maybe I-”

Sarcastic Adrien responded with a snicker. “Time to put you out of your misery kid. It’s not her, you’ll never find her, just give up.”

“Nice, Plagg. A real sweetheart like always.” Adrien looked out into the night and decided it was more than dark enough to head out. He put on a black hooded sweatshirt and black pants in order to help him blend into the night. “Can’t forget this!” Adrien stated as he grabbed his staff and went towards his window.

It was only a short distance to the bakery Marinette told Adrien she lived at, and now he found himself standing outside it’s doors looking up.  _ I can’t exactly knock, but nothing says I can’t climb. I’ve climbed the Eiffel Tower haven’t I? How hard can this be? _

Very hard actually, despite making it to the roof of a neighbouring building that had better footholds, Adrien was beyond exhausted. He checked the time and saw it had taken nearly an hour and a half.  _ How long did it take me to climb the Eiffel Tower, a week? Geeze. _

One last daunting task stood in his way. “I knew I brought you for a reason” Adrien grinned as he pulled his staff from it’s canvas sleeve.

He gauged the height and distance, gave himself a running start, and leaped forward. It was sloppy, poorly judged, and badly aimed, yet somehow Adrien managed to land on the divider between the building he was on and the bakery.  _ Yes!! That was amazing!  _ After a short--and would be embarrassing if anyone saw it--victory dance, Adrien twirled his staff to strike a pose that nobody would see.

Adrien’s staff had a very different plan compared to what Adrien wanted. As it slipped from his fingers, spun in the air and slammed down on the balcony below resulting in a loud, “What the hell?!” to shout up at Adrien. Which was followed by the metallic ringing sound of the staff bouncing back and forth several times before coming to a stop.

Blue eyes and a cold stare attempted to drill a hole into Adrien’s head. He looked back with a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of his neck. “Hi.”

Marinette grabbed a garden spade from one of the planters on her balcony and brandished it at Adrien. “All black… of course, now it makes sense. Get down here before I come up there and drag you down.”

“Well excuse me, Princess!” Adrien grinned.

“I’m pretty sure she’s going to murder you.” Sarcastic Adrien spoke up.

“Are you… talking to yourself? Get down here!” Marinette made it very clear she would wait no longer with the glare on her face.

Adrien climbed down, circled around Marinette and flopped into the chair by her skylight. “That felt almost too natural. And I was talking to Plagg, not myself.”

Marinette looked shocked, “Plagg? Does he know where Tikki is?”

“No clue, sorry.” Sarcastic Adrien responded.

Marinette scrunched up her face. “I didn’t ask you, I want to know if Plagg knows!”

“He just said he doesn’t.” Adrien replied.

“No, you just did.” Marinette put her hands on her hips.

“Kid, I don’t think she gets it.” Sarcastic Adrien chuckled. “I’m Plagg.”

“And I’m Adrien.” Adrien replied in his non sarcastic voice.

“You’re just changing your voice…” Marinette looked baffled.

“What are you talking about?” Adrien asked. “Yeah, what are you talking about?” Sarcastic Adrien followed up.

Marinette got a look in her eye like she was putting together a puzzle. “Oh! I get it, you’re crazy. Go home.”

“Wa-” Adrien started to speak but was cut off by Marinette.

“No, I really get it. Neither of us are crazy are we? It’s happening to you too, isn’t it?” Marinette questioned.

“We’re not who we are. Or, we aren’t anymore. Or, something like that?” Adrien asked like it somehow made perfect sense to him. 

“Basically… yes. Tikki would know for sure, but I can’t find her. No matter what I do, or how heroic I am, she won’t show herself. It’s unfair Plagg is still with you.” Marinette choked back a sob.

Adrien stood up and put his arms around Marinette, “It’s okay, Bugaboo.”

Marinette quickly pushed him away, “Bugaboo? What kind of a…” her voice trailed off and her face was lost in thought. “I think… I think I hate you calling me that, or, I pretend to? But how can, we haven’t… this seems to all make perfect sense and also be terribly confusing.”

Adrien let out a long sigh. “I hate to ask this, but everything inside me says you’re the one that makes the plans. What do we do?”

Marinette walked back and forth across her balcony. “I’m going to try something, but don’t laugh okay?”

“I promise.” Adrien nodded as he watched Marinette grab a yo-yo off the table.

“I will not hesitate to kill you if you laugh.” Marinette looped her finger into the yo-yo string. “Here goes!” She stood in a pose and sent her yo-yo straight up and whisper-shouted, “Lucky charm!” Her yo-yo fell back down and bonked her on the head.

Adrien’s eyes opened as large as they could, but he could do nothing but stare.  _ Don’t do it. Don’t laugh. She will kill you. You promised. _

Sarcastic Adrien quickly spoke up, “Did you see that, Kid? Did you? How are you not doubled over laughing? That was fantastic! She just, and then, and bonk!”

Adrien slammed his hand over his mouth.

Marinette glared at him before Adrien saw something he wasn’t happy about. A gleam in Marinette’s eyes told Adrien to run, but his body wouldn’t listen.

With a flick of her wrist Marinette’s yo-yo shot out and wrapped around his ankles. She grinned and pulled hard but all that happened was Adrien shifted slightly.

Adrien looked down at his wrapped ankles and then up at Marinette. “I bet that didn’t go as planned!” He let out a small laugh.

Marinette held the yo-yo string taut. “I warned you.” She leaned over and pushed Adrien while she still pulled the string, which caused him to fall over before he could catch his balance.

“Okay, I deserved that.” Adrien said sheepishly as he reached down to unhook the string from his ankles. “Help me up?”

“That’s it!” Marinette exclaimed. “I know what we have to do, I’m certain of it!”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien head to somewhere very special to them. A reunion with someone important is on the horizon.

***Takes place before Adrien’s arrival in Chapter 10***

Marinette woke up to a headache and dry throat.  _ How did I end up in bed?  _ Parched, she climbed down the ladder from her bed to head to the kitchen. When she reached the bottom of the steps and turned she noticed something on her desk. A note, a small baggy, and a glass of water were sitting waiting for her.

_ Marinette, in case you wake up late and we’ve already gone to bed we left this for you. These are some pills the doctor prescribed for you to take. We know you’ll insist you don’t need any pills, and we are more than willing to talk about it in the morning. But please, for your Mother’s sake and for mine, take the pills at least the first time, maybe you’ll see they help you. If you wake up before morning don’t stay up too late. _

_ We love you sweetheart. _

_ P.S. I carried you to bed, you’re just as squirmy as you were when you were younger. _

Marinette stared at the letter for a little while, reading it several times over. “What are these pills anyway... “ She picked up the baggy and looked at the name, a quick google search showed her they were antidepressants. “I’m only depressed because I can’t find Tikki, it would be silly to take these! I’m going to find her soon and then all will be well.”

Marinette was more than happy to still drink the water left for her. It was tepid at this point, she must have been asleep for a while, but she was still thankful to get rid of the dryness in her throat.

A series of what sounded like scuffs and scratches sounded from outside the building, drawing Marinette’s attention to her skylight. Without hesitation she headed up the ladder. “A hero's work is never done.” She grumbled to herself.

As she stepped out of the skylight Marinette heard a voice coming from the neighbouring roof, “I knew I brought you for a reason.” She closed the skylight below her and tried her best to see to the next roof.  _ I’m at the ready for you, whoever you are. You picked the wrong person to mess with! _

Everything after that happened rather quickly. Marinette heard rapid steps on the next roof and the sound of something striking the roof. Moments later what could only be the sound of the weight of a person landing on the divider between the bakery and the next building rang out to Marinette.

A man dressed in all black was standing on the divider doing what could only be described as a ridiculous dance. He twirled his baton and it fell right past Marinette, landing with a loud metallic bang.

“What the hell?!” Marinette shouted at the man.

  
  


***Takes place after Marinette and Adrien’s meeting in Chapter 10***

  
  


“Okay, I deserved that.” Adrien said sheepishly as he reached down to unhook the string from his ankles. “Help me up?”

“That’s it!” Marinette exclaimed. “I know what we have to do, I’m certain of it!”

“Well, don’t leave me in suspense.” Adrien pulled himself up by the railing when he saw Marinette was focused on whatever plan she was coming up with.

“Don’t leave  _ us _ in suspense.” Sarcastic Adrien’s voice chimed in.

“You said it yourself, up.” Marinette nodded at him. “Of the dreams I’ve been having, one unmistakable thing has been in almost all of them. The-”

Adrien interrupted, “Eiffel Tower.”

“Exactly!” Marinette replied. “I know we need to go up there, I don’t know why, but I know it. Do you think we’ll find Tikki up there, Plagg?”

Sarcastic Adrien spoke up, “I’m not sure, Pigtails, but it’s more likely than finding her locked away in the kid’s mansion.”

“Why ask him and not me?” Adrien frowned at Marinette.

“Because you’re the weirdo in all black jumping on rooftops, he’s just along for the ride. Also, Pigtails? My name is Marinette.” Marinette huffed.

“He calls me kid, not much you can do about it, sorry, Marinette.” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck and gave Marinette a sheepish look. “So, let’s go to the Eiffel Tower!”

“Hold on, what time is it? I didn’t check a clock, it’s probably too late to go now. Are you always the act first, think never type?” Marinette grinned at Adrien.

“I prefer to think of myself as gung-ho thank you very much!” Adrien replied before checking his phone. “It’s half past nine.”

“So, you barely know me, and yet I come up with a plan and you want to act on it without thinking? There aren’t even any details to my plan! Will you just follow me anywhere?” Marinette could hardly believe how trusting Adrien was.

“You took the words right out of my mouth, M’lady.” Adrien took Marinette’s hand in his and went to kiss it.

“What are you doing?!” Marinette half shrieked as she pulled her hand from Adrien’s and backhanded him across the face.

Adrien stared at Marinette in shock.

“Oh, Kitty, I’m sorry!” Marinette put her hand gently over Adrien’s face where she hit him.

“Ouch… that… wait did you call me kitty?” Adrien put his hand on Marinette’s hand that was on his cheek.

Marinette suddenly pulled away completely. “Sorry, you startled me- and, just, yeah- sorry. And, no! Why would I call you kitty?” Marinette gulped. “We have to go, if we want to make the last lift ride we only have about an hour.”

“Okay, as long as you don’t hit me again I’ll come with you.” Adrien grinned which showed the light red mark on his face.

“I say hit him again, it was hilarious! Trying to kiss her hand, what were you thinking, Kid?” Sarcastic Adrien chimed in.

“Traitor.” Adrien snapped back.

“As funny as this seems, let’s go. We need answers and I need to find Tikki. The Eiffel Tower must be where we’re meant to be.” Marinette grabbed Adrien’s arm and started dragging him to her skylight. “Sorry again though, I didn’t mean to hit you, you startled me.”

“It’s okay, but you have to explain it to the makeup artist if I have a photoshoot tomorrow!” Adrien chuckled.

Marinette rolled her eyes and huffed. “Hurry up, and stay quiet.”

Marinette and Adrien managed to sneak down through the living area and out the side door of the bakery. It was only a short distance to the bus stop, but as they were strapped for time they both made a run for it.

“There it is!” Marinette pointed at their bus fast approaching, they reached the stop just in time. As the bus door opened Marinette got in and put the bus ticket she pulled from her pocket into the stamping machine to validate it. She turned back and waited for Adrien to do the same.

“Umm…” Adrien looked sheepishly at Marinette.

Marinette pulled another ticket from her pocket and handed it to Adrien, he copied what she did and followed her to the back of the bus where they both sat down.

“Don’t tell me you’ve never ridden the bus before?” Marinette quietly asked Adrien.

“Well, my father never… I mean my parents don’t let me do much alone. Normally my driver takes me places.” Adrien looked out the window as his face reddened in embarrassment.

“What about when you want to go out with friends? Do you have to have them driven around too?” Marinette put her hand on Adrien’s shoulder. “That sounds like it could be awkward, unless all your friends are in high society or something.” Marinette let out a chuckle.

Adrien squirmed but didn’t move away from Marinette’s hand. “Actually… my only friend… she is. Well until I started going to… well, no I didn’t… or we would…” Adrien sighed.

“It’s okay, I’m pretty sure I’m just as confused as you about all this. We’ll figure it out, I promise.” Marinette smiled at Adrien. “I know everything that’s happening is weird. I’m a hero that can’t save enough people to find Tikki. My parents tricked me into seeing a doctor because they think I’m crazy or something. Did you tell your friend? How did she take it?”

“Oh I could never tell Chloe. The mayor would have a fit if his daughter was hanging out with a kid that everyone thought was crazy.” Adrien paused. “What’s wrong, Marinette? You look angry all of a sudden?”

“Chloe… Bourgeois?” Marinette asked through gritted teeth.

“Yeah, she’s the only person I’ve been allowed to be friends with since I was a kid. Why, do you know her?” Adrien looked at Marinette’s angry face with a touch of fear in his eyes.

“She’s only been my bully for years… and now I’m supposed to trust you aren’t exactly like her?” Marinette grimaced.

“I know Chloe can be… Chloe… But I don’t think I’m like her, at least not like the parts of her she shows others.” Adrien managed to mumble out.

Marinette relaxed. “Sorry, you’re right. You’re not acting like her… and I know you’re obviously important to me. That has to mean you’re a good pers-” Marinette tightened her grip on Adrien’s shoulder. “Those people are staring at us.” She gestured with her eyes towards a couple in their early twenties.

“Well, I am a bit famous you know!” Adrien gave her a big grin.

“Oh, I’m sure that’s exactly what it is.” She said sarcastically. “Someone is a bit full of themselves.”

“You’d think he would be, but he actually isn’t, Pigtails.” Sarcastic Adrien piped up.

“Yeah, Marinette, umm.” Adrien put a finger on Marinette’s cheek and turned her to face out the window.

Marinette’s eyes found the billboard ad outside. “I guess that’s why you were willing to follow my plan so quickly, you’re just the pretty face that comes with.”

“Wait! Here it comes!” Sarcastic Adrien said with excitement.

“Oh, M’lady. Compared to your beauty, all else pales.” Adrien said as he looked into Marinette’s eyes.

Marinette turned red. “Oooookay. Let’s move on. Tell me, what are your dreams like? What do you… I want to say remember… or see, I’m not sure which is more accurate.”

“You. I see you a lot. Well, in a red costume with spots. A tight costume really flatters y- ow!” Adrien rubbed his head where Marinette bopped him. “But I do see you.” He grinned. “We’re… partners? Heroes, maybe even superheroes? Also…” Adrien trailed off.

“Also what?” Marinette looked into Adrien’s eyes.

“Also, I think I’m… in love with Ladybug, you, the you that is Ladybug.” Adrien stumbled over his words.

Marinette blushed. “Chat Noir, that’s your superhero name right?”

“I think so.” Adrien said quietly.

“I don’t think I love Chat Noir. But, I think I love Adrien Agreste. How does that even make sense? How can you love Ladybug but I love Adrien you and not the Chat you.” Marinette sighed. “We must be missing something.”

Adrien was quiet for a bit before suddenly his eyes lit up, “I know why, we’re idiots. I bet we don’t know each other's non superhero self!”

“Well that’s just stupid! Dream you looks like you but with a black mask and cat ears. How would I not recognize you.” Marinette let out a laugh. “It must be something else.”

“You’re probably right,” Adrien chuckled. “You do look exactly like Ladybug after all.”

“Oh here we are!” Marinette pushed the button to request the bus to stop. “The Champ de Mars.”

Marinette led Adrien off the bus when it stopped, she turned to the Eiffel Tower. “I guess we aren’t climbing it hey?”

Adrien let out a fake gasp. “We aren’t? But we do in my dreams!”

Marinette laughed. “Okay smart guy, you’re the one that left your staff on my balcony. We can try to swing up by my yo-yo.” She pulled her yo-yo from her pocket. “But I have a hunch that will end badly.”

“Fine fine.” Adrien replied. “We still have twenty minutes before the last lift and the line looks, shockingly, nearly empty. Let’s go up the normal person way, the superhero way will have to wait.”

The man at the ticket counter greeted them with a smile. “Just in time you two! A lift to the top?” He continued after Adrien nodded, “That’ll be twenty six euros.”

Adrien handed over the euros and took their tickets. “Thank you, Sir.”

Marinette and Adrien got on the lift and moved off to the side as others piled in. Without knowing who started it they found their hands together with their fingers interlaced, neither of them tried to move away.

“Enjoy it well you can.” A man said as he got on the lift, causing Marinette and Adrien both to look at him.

“What’s that then?” Another man said back.

“Being able to do things carefree like this. The wars are spreading from the west, France isn’t far off.” The first man answered.

“Pfft! It’ll never make it to France.” The men went back and forth for the whole lift ride.

Marinette and Adrien stepped off the lift when they reached the top. As they walked over to the side their hands stayed together.

“Now what?” Adrien asked.

Marinette looked out over Paris. “Well, to be honest, I’m not sure.” She felt Adrien’s hand yank away from hers. “Woah, no need for-” Marinette stopped talking when she turned and saw Adrien was no longer there. “A-Adrien?”

Without warning Marinette was yanked up into the air and past the open area of the Eiffel Tower, she was deposited in an area not viewable to the public. She turned to Adrien who was looking at her in complete confusion, she no doubt had the same look on her face.

“It’s good to finally see you again Ladybug and Chat Noir.” 

The voice of an older man came from behind Marinette and Adrien. They both slowly and carefully turned around, mindful of where they were and how far down the drop was. “You know me as Master Fu, or you once did.” Said the man in front of them who was dressed in green armor with a large green conical hat on his head.

“Master Fu?” Marinette and Adrien both asked together.

“We have much to discuss.” Master Fu responded.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien catch up with/re-meet Master Fu. It's time to set things right!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usually I post first thing Sunday (really just late Saturday) but this chapter got away from me, it's nearly twice the size of the average! So this final chapter comes to you as Sunday ends for me. (Bah! Formatting issue had me post this 1 minute after midnight) Enjoy! I'll have more to say at the end.

“Master Fu?” Marinette and Adrien both asked together.

“We have much to discuss.” Master Fu responded.

“Wait, you called us Ladybug and Chat Noir? So, you know about us too?” Marinette exclaimed.

“I do. Infact, I am the one that chose you both.” Master Fu smiled. “The best decision I ever made.”

Sarcastic Adrien let out a snicker. “How about you two ask the important question first, what’s with the ridiculous outfit?”

Master Fu let out a sudden laugh. “That was an excellent Plagg impression, Adrien.”

“Plagg impression?” Adrien asked. “That  _ was _ Plagg!”

“I’m so sorry, Adrien, this must be very confusing for you. Perhaps it’s best I explain everything now, the longer we wait the more that can go wrong.” Master Fu sat down and crossed his legs. “Wayzz, shell off.”

Master Fu’s transformation faded and Wayzz flew out towards Marinette and Adrien. “Hello! My name is Wayzz!”

“You… you’re like Tikki aren’t you? Do you know where she is?” Marinette knelt down in front of Wayzz and held out her hand.

Wayzz landed on Marinette’s hand. “I hope so. I’m certain that Master Fu will show you shortly. Please listen to what he has to say, it is very important.”

Adrien sat down beside Marinette and softly scratched at Wayzz’s head. “Hmm, no ears though…” He said quietly under his breath.

Master Fu cleared his throat softly. “You were both chosen to be Ladybug and Chat Noir when Hawkmoth chose to threaten Paris.”

Marinette went to interrupt but Master Fu continued speaking. “Hawkmoth was able to get his hands on the Butterfly Miraculous and was using it to draw out the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculouses. We don’t know what his goal was other than to obtain them and use the wish.”

Adrien spoke up before Master Fu could take his next breath. “Wishes? So you’re like the genie in the lamp?” He softly poked Wayzz’s side.

“Sorry, Adrien, not wishes like that. Please allow Master Fu to continue.” Wayzz said in a calm voice.

“The wish-” Master Fu continued. “Is made by combining the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous together. Like this bracelet-” Master Fu pointed at the Miraculous on his wrist. “The Ladybug Miraculous is a pair of earrings, and the Black Cat is a ring.”

“I feel like this should seem crazy but it’s as if part of me already knows all of this.” Marinette spoke up. “But if this Hawkmoth doesn’t exist now, did we stop him? Why are we seeing and feeling what we are. And how do we fix it?”

Master Fu was hesitant to answer, “To be honest, Marinette, some of this confuses even me. In all the reading I’ve done about the wish and all that was taught to me many many years ago, you should remember all of it or none of it depending on the wish. But for some reason both you and Adrien know about it, even if only in bits and pieces.”

“Does that mean that I made a wish?” Marinette asked, her face scrunched in an attempt to remember.

“You did Marinette.” Wayzz spoke up. “I am the only one who remembers as I was the only Kwami not in the Miracle Box or inside a Miraculous at the time. I did my best to explain to Master Fu what happened, but only Tikki and Plagg will know all the details.”

“So what did they say? Can we speak to them?” Marinette said with desperation in her voice.

Master Fu let out a sigh, “Neither Tikki nor Plagg will come out of their Miraculous. My hope is they will come out for both of you. I would’ve tried to find you both sooner but the rules of the Miraculous prevent Kwami’s from sharing information about those chosen.”

“But you said that you chos-” Adrien started before he was cut off.

“Since even my memory of you two was taken, I couldn’t find you directly. I’ve spent my time since I returned to Paris camped out up here, Wayzz told me you both came to the Eiffel Tower often in our prior timeline.” Master Fu finished.

“Ah.” Adrien nodded.

“Back to Paris? Did the wish send you away?” Marinette asked.

“I suggested he go, Marinette.” Wayzz spoke up. “For over the past one hundred or so years, the wars, famine, and not-so-natural disasters that have occurred… they shouldn’t have. Of course many of those things happened in the world before the wish, but this is much worse.”

“Our theory is one that only I can likely answer, but not this me, the me before the wish.” Master Fu said softly. “I know it’s complicated, but it seems your wish set history on a very different course. Tell me, what do they teach you in school now, as to how long earth can sustain us, or how much damage is and has been done by  _ natural _ disasters?”

Adrien spoke up, “I don’t know what’s taught in school, but my tutoring has been rather extensive. Scientists say we have less than a generation for things to change or for us to colonize other planets if we hope for humans to live into the twenty second century.”

Master Fu nodded as Wayzz spoke up again. “Before the wish there was no specific foreseeable risk in terms of all life ending.”

Marinette and Adrien both let out a gasp.

“But, what was the wish that could cause so much damage? What exactly did I say, Wayzz?” Marinette looked shaken.

Wayzz looked up into Marinette’s eyes, “Return all the Miraculous of Master Fu’s Miracle Box to their rightful place.”

“I don’t understand, you said this Hawkmoth had the Butterfly Miraculous, we had ours, Master Fu had yours, were there others?” Marinette asked.

“The Peacock, but we don’t think it had anything to do with that. That’s why we must speak with Tikki and Plagg. If something was created or destroyed they would know as they are the Kwami’s of creation and destruction.” Master Fu replied.

“Then let us speak with them, I miss Tikki so much!” Marinette practically shouted.

“This Plagg is all the kid needs thanks.” Sarcastic Adrien spoke up.

Master Fu gave Adrien a sad look before pulling out two small hexagonal black and red boxes with red etching on them. He handed one to Marinette and one to Adrien. “When you open the boxes your Kwami’s should come out, but neither has come out no matter what we try.” Wayzz flew back to Master Fu to watch from his shoulder.

Marinette and Adrien shared a nod before both opening their boxes. A bright red sphere of light came from Marinette’s box and a sphere of green from Adrien’s. As both spheres disappeared two very exhausted looking Kwamis fell to their chosen’s laps.

“Marinette!” Tikki flew up and hugged Marinette’s cheek.

“Adrien! I miss- I mean, got any cheese, Kid?” Plagg nuzzled Adrien. “Oh, fine, I missed you, Kid. Cheese can come later.”

Marinette hugged Tikki while Adrien looked at Plagg with confusion. “How can you be Plagg? Plagg has been with me all along.” Adrien asked.

“Yeah, I’m Plagg, not this flying cat thing.” Adrien’s sarcastic voice spoke up.

“Oh great, this one is broken. Where is the original Adrien?” Plagg grumbled.

Tikki spoke up after she broke her hug with Marinette, “Plagg, the wish, remember?”

Plagg flew up to Marinette’s face and pointed at her, “You’re smarter than that, Pigtails.”

“Listen here Stinky Sock!” Tikki chirped loudly. “They were both at their wits end. I may not have liked the idea, but you can’t blame her for being scared and exhausted.”

“Then who can I blame? I’m not at fault this time, who ruined the good thing I had going with all the fancy camembert?” Plagg flew over to Adrien and settled into his hair.

“Yes, Tikki. What happened? Maybe nobody is to blame but-” Master Fu started to speak but was cut off.

“You’re to blame, Master.” Tikki said without a hint of emotion in her voice.

“Me?” Master Fu looked shocked.

“Yes, but there is no way for you to know that after the wish. Once we fix things, then we can speak about this.” Tikki responded, a touch of anger in her voice.

“Wow! Sugar Cube is mad at someone? You must have done something pretty bad, Master!” Plagg cackled.

Marinette spoke up, “Wait, Tikki, you said once we fix things? How can we fix them, another wish?”

“No, that would be very dangerous-” Master Fu started talking before he was cut off.

“Yes, another wish.” Tikki said. “It’s not quite that simple, but it is the answer. You both have a connection now to myself and Plagg. A connection stronger than any previous of our chosen holders have had before. And that connection extends to each other as well, that’s why the wish didn’t completely take your memories. It allowed you to find each other, and find us, in your own ways. That connection is what we need now.”

“How did the wish cause so many side effects, Tikki?” Adrien asked.

“You know I know things too right, Kid?” Plagg said from atop Adrien’s head. “Sugar Cube creates the new reality and I destroy the old one. The destruction included many miraculous that were scattered throughout the world, far more than we thought still existed. Master Fu is the only Guardian left, so all the boxes are his. When Pigtails wished, she made it as if none of those Miraculous were ever used.”

Tikki took over the explanation, “This new reality is one where no Miraculous was ever given or found from a Miracle Box as they were all  _ returned _ as the wish asked. Meaning those that were used since Master Fu became the only Guardian never had a chance to change this reality. Wars, famine, disasters, so many things have been stopped by Miraculous holders that nobody even knew about.”

“So how do we undo what the wish did then?” Marinette asked.

“You made the first wish, Marinette.” Tikki stated. “Because of your connection, Adrien you should be able to counter the wish. It won’t be perfect. But you’re both so strong, it can only be for the better.”

“But the consequences of the wish?” Master Fu risked speaking up despite Tikki’s earlier statements to him.

Tikki flew over to Adrien and sat on his shoulder. “Usually the wish has an opposite cost. Marinette wished for the Miraculous to be back, the cost was the Miraculous never given out. This one will be different. Since you’ll be fixing Marinette’s wish the exchange doesn’t work quite the same, but...”

“Tikki, no.” Plagg suddenly spoke up. “That’s not fair. He has it hard enough, and he has to lose her again?”

“What?” Adrien half shouted as he reached out to grab Marinette’s hand. “But I just found her!”

“Not her, Kid.” Plagg sighed.

“Oh.” Adrien said sadly.

Marinette looked at Adrien with concern in her eyes, “Who?”

Adrien started quietly. “My mom right? She’s something I never saw in my dreams of the other reality. It’s not felt right her being around, it’s been wonderful… in its own way, but not right.”

“That’s not fair! You can’t ask him to sacrifice his mom!” Marinette squeezed Adrien’s hand.

“Not sacrifice.” Tikki said as she flew back and nuzzled Marinette’s cheek. “Tell him, Plagg.”

“I did two things, when I destroyed the old reality. I tried to find Hawkmoth, but he was hidden behind Nooroo.” Plagg stated.

“And?” Tikki prodded.

Plagg mumbled something nearly impossible to hear.

“Plagg, he knows you care about him, stop pretending you don’t.” Tikki snapped.

“Ugh, fine! I looked for your mom, Kid. I don’t know where she was, but she is definitely alive. Faint, but alive.” Plagg said. “And I only care because ‘other reality you’ buys me camembert.”

“So I’m not giving her up completely? Just that I still have to find her?” Adrien asked.

“We. We still have to find her.” Marinette spoke up.

Adrien smiled at Marinette. “Okay, I’m in. Let’s fix the world. Ooh, I feel like the hero in a video game!”

“You know what, you’re a dork, find her yourself.” Marinette gave Adrien a silly smile.

“Psst, Tikki?” Adrien fake whispered to Tikki.

“Yes, Adrien?” Tikki asked.

“Is other me in love with her? Because this me is if he’s too stupid.” Adrien grinned.

“Ugh, make sure to write me out of reality if I’m going to be stuck with you otherwise.” Marinette smacked the back of Adrien’s hand playfully.

“Enough of the gooey romance stuff. God of destruction over here. I can feel a huge earthquake hitting Paris in the next minute.” Plagg stated as if he really didn’t care one way or the other.

“Okay Adrien, you have to be aware of two specific things, you need to make sure to say them in your wish. First, make sure to wish yourself back to the start of the day and not to when the first wish was made.” Tikki said with as serious a voice she could manage.

“How come?” Adrien asked.

“You died just after Pigtails finished her wish.” Plagg replied.

Adrien winced.

“And make sure that you and Marinette remember this reality. It’s the only way we can convince you not to use the wish again. And to remind you all we need to talk about this. Also of course so we can start a search for your mom. That should be everything.” Tikki nodded sagely.

Master Fu started to speak but Tikki glared at him so he stopped.

Tikki explained everything Adrien needed to do, willed the Ladybug earrings to be clip-ons, and gave him a goodluck cheek kiss. While Tikki was explaining everything Wayzz returned to his Miraculous.

“Plagg, Claws out!” The transformation light washed over Adrien. “I look good! See you in another reality Princess!” Adrien winked and then continued, “Plagg, Tikki, Unify!”

Adrien’s costume formed into a combination of his Chat Noir costume and Marinette’s Ladybug costume, with a large yin-yang symbol emblazoned on his chest.

Adrien spoke in a deep booming voice altered by the transformation. “Reverse the wish made by Marinette Dupain-Cheng, take us back to the morning of the wish, and leave her and my memories intact!”

A bright light built up from both the Ladybug earrings and Black Cat ring, which then shot towards the yin-yang symbol on Adrien’s chest. The light exploded outward, bathing the city in white.

A massive earthquake struck Paris that very moment, reality was rewritten before the first screams could be heard.

*****

“Marinette! You have an early morning visitor!” Sabine yelled up to Marinette’s room.

“Just five more minutes!” Marinette yelled back from under the covers. She closed her eyes to get some more sleep, a groan slipping out as she heard someone climb the stairs to her room.

“Wake up.” The voice said to Marinette. She could hear someone climb the ladder to her loft bed and wiggle her feet.

“Ugh, sleep.” Marinette replied in her sleepy voice. She could feel someone lay beside her on top of the covers.

“I rewrite reality for you and you can’t even wake up a bit early for me, Princess?”

“Mmm, Chat, sleep time, come back lat-” Marinette paused and then slowly pulled the covers down and was face to face with a smiling Adrien.

“Good morning, M’lady! We have some world saving to do!” Adrien leaned in and gave Marinette a peck on the cheek. “Good morning to you too, Tikki!”

“Good morning, Adrien!” Tikki chirped.

“Okay, let’s go… wait, Plagg?” Adrien grumbled.

“Wake us when a cheesy breakfast is ready.” Plagg was now curled up against Marinette’s chest asleep with her.

“Tikki, what do you think? Time for Mister Bug? We can let them sleep, we’ll do all the work. Marinette can smell like cheese all the time instead of me.” Adrien grinned. “Joking aside though M’lady, the next Akuma will strike in about two hours if the timeline is the same as before.”

“Okay, okay, I’m up.” Marinette sat up in bed. “Now out you go, I have to get ready.”

Marinette got ready, then her and Adrien had pastries with her parents. Also on the menu was some gentle teasing about Adrien randomly showing up for a ‘morning date’ as her parents chose to call it. After helping clean up, Marinette and Adrien were headed to see Master Fu.

Multiple times during their walk Adrien had started to ask questions about the wish and the ramifications of it, each time he was told by Tikki to be patient as Master Fu would need to hear about everything again. Tikki did answer the question as to why they didn’t preserve Master Fu’s memories by explaining that only the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous users would be protected from the equal exchange when reversing a wish.

When the group arrived at Master Fu’s shop Plagg flew ahead to check for any customers. “All clear, nobody is in there.”

As they stepped inside Master Fu’s shock was written all over his face before he suddenly collected himself and put on a simple smile. “How can I help you two kids?”

“It’s okay Master Fu, Adrien and I know everything.” Marinette spoke up, before her and Adrien sat down cross legged in front of Master Fu.

“How did this happen?” Master Fu asked.

“They made a wish.” Tikki said, before following up in the harshest voice Marinette had ever heard Tikki use, “and it’s your fault!”

Master Fu and Marinette were in shock, Adrien confused, and Plagg was cackling. “I do love when Sugar Cube is mad at anyone but me.”

“Tikki, I don’t understand. Can you please explain what happened?” Master Fu did his best to remain calm but he was visibly unnerved by Tikki’s comment and tone.

Marinette and Adrien explained everything they went through. Followed by Tikki and Plagg explaining--what they were willing to share--about the destruction of reality and recreating it.

Master Fu took a deep breath in and slowly let it out before speaking. “That sounds like it must have been truly horrible to experience. And I admit to being severely worried about the prospect of you being beaten by an Akuma tonight. But I am trying to understand, Tikki, how is this all my fault?”

Tikki floated up to Master Fu and looked right into his eyes. “Sapotis.”

Master Fu’s face went pale.

Marinette thought for a moment before speaking up, “Sapotis? You mean when Alya’s sisters were akumatized? My lucky charm sent me here. If I remember right you said that you were worried about something, and then gave me a pep talk and wished me luck in the fight.”

“Right, where you suddenly had to leave because of the teapot! Oh I get it now.” Adrien pointed over at Master Fu’s teapot. “Like that one? Gosh that was an incredibly tough battle, I’m still not sure how we managed it.”

Tikki spoke up again, the irritation still in her voice. “Several times after, and then again, with Anansi.”

Master Fu looked to the floor in shame.

“Alya’s crazy boxing spider sister! Is it something to do with Alya?” Adrien asked.

“No.” Tikki started, “I chose to trust Master Fu’s decision… But Marinette, you weren’t supposed to be here for a pep talk.”

“I wasn’t?” Marinette scrunched her face in confusion.

“I’m sorry, Marinette, Adrien, this truly is my fault.” Master Fu bowed to the floor. “I hope you can forgive me, I was scared.”

“Scared of what, Master?” Adrien asked.

Master Fu sat back up and took a deep breath, tears were forming at the corner of his eyes. “Handing out more Miraculous. That is why the lucky charm led you here. To find allies, but I was foolish and didn’t feel safe giving out more miraculous, even temporarily. If I had known how hard it had become, where this would have led.” Master Fu turned to Tikki, “I’m sorry to you as well Tikki, I should have known above all to trust you to lead Marinette in the right direction.”

Tikki nodded, “Then I think it’s time to fix your mistake, Master.”

Master Fu walked over to the phonograph in the corner of the room. He placed his thumbs on the red jewels in the eyes of the dragon designs on the outside which caused a panel to pop open. He punched three buttons which caused the phonograph to shift and turn eventually producing the Miracle Box. He brought the box over to place in front of Marinette and Adrien.

As Master Fu opened the Miracle Box revealing multiple drawers that had Miraculous in them, he spoke in a serious voice. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste, you must each pick an ally you can trust to wield a Miraculous. It’s time for both of you to have some help and show Hawkmoth that you have others who can watch your back.” He paused for a moment before continuing. “Please forgive my mistake, and know that I will not fail you again.”

“Master.” Wayzz suddenly spoke up which startled Marinette and Adrien who hadn’t seen him in the room.

“I know, Wayzz. My old friend, it is time, you will do amazing things.” Master Fu placed his hand on Wayzz’s head.

Wayzz floated over to the Miracle Box. “I hope one of you can find it in you to pick me. From what you’ve told us of the fights ahead my protection may be exactly what you need.”

“I would be honored, Wayzz.” Adrien spoke up with a smile.

Master Fu removed his bracelet and handed it to Adrien. “Thank you, please make sure he finds his way to someone that will treat him well.”

Wayzz disappeared into his Miraculous as it was removed from Master Fu’s wrist.

Marinette took the Fox Miraculous from the Miracle Box and then turned to Adrien. “I-”

Adrien spoke up, “You don’t even have to say, we both know exactly who we need. Master, you will not regret this.”

Marinette smiled, ”I agree, and we do forgive you, we all make mistakes.”

Adrien and Tikki both nodded in agreement, Plagg was asleep in Adrien’s pocket.

“It’s time to show Hawkmoth we’re done with his ways, we’re going to have him on the run!” Marinette grinned.

“Let’s get to it, M’lady!” Adrien grinned right back.

*****Minutes later in two separate parts of Paris*****

“Alya Cesaire. Here is the Miraculous of the Fox, which grants the power of illusion. You will use it for the greater good. Can I trust you to help Chat Noir and myself against Hawkmoth?”

“Of course, Ladybug!”

“Nino Lahiffe. This is the Miraculous of the Turtle, which grants the power of protection. You will use it for the greater good. Can I trust you to help Ladybug and myself against Hawkmoth?” 

“You bet, Cat-dude!”

Hawkmoth didn’t know what hit him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone that read this story, your kudos invigorated me and comments inspired me, and just knowing people read it is really nice :) It was actually harder than I expected to write something that wasn't always upbeat or upbeat with some angst.
> 
> My next story definitely has to be more lighthearted! But I don't regret this one for a second, because it's a story I really looked forward to sharing. 
> 
> I do hope you didn't find the ending too simple or open ended as the story was, to me at least, about getting them on track to win
> 
> Thank you all again, it means a lot if I brought even a bit of enjoyment to a few people, and the more the better of course :)


End file.
